


A Perfect Fit

by Soul93



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, Love Triangles, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul93/pseuds/Soul93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't a Madonna movie and you're not gay- it's not going to work!" she cried.</p>
<p>"Just so we're clear it didn't work in The Next Best Thing," Nick said. " So our chances are looking favourable." </p>
<p>Because sometimes it takes a lot of failed attempts and kissing all the wrong frogs to realise what you wanted was right there in front of you all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2AM

**Author's Note:**

> AU, not really sure how the pairings will end but there is implied Sean x Adalind in the start. I wanted to try my hand at a fic where Nick and Adalind are not only roommates but also good friends. Nick is still a Grimm and there are still Wesen. Hope you enjoy

Adalind closed the door behind her quietly, before creeping softly towards the staircase- heels in hand and hoping her bare feet would muffle the sounds of her footsteps.

"Morning to you too," a voice echoed and all pretences of discretion evaporated with it.

Craning her neck into the living room area, she spotted Nick on the couch with several documents laid out before him.

"Drat, you're awake," she muttered before leaning against the entry way.

"I'm working," he elaborated with a gesture towards the opened files. He glanced up at her, his eyebrows slowly arching as he took in her attire: fitted pencil skirt just above the knees, rumpled shirt that now had a few missing buttons and dishevelled hair- though it was apparent she'd tried in vain to tame it with her fingers.

When Adalind saw his look, she raised her hands. "I know what you're going to say," she began.

"Oh?" Nick asked."If you think I'm going to accuse you of being a booty call- you think wrong."

"You just said it anyway!" Adalind exclaimed in exasperation. "And so we’re clear, it's a mutual thing - no strings attached."

"You're falling in love with him," Nick commented.

Adalind heaved a sigh before padding into the room and sinking down into the seat next to him. "I know, how stupid am I?" She asked sullenly. "I could have my pick of guys and I go for the most unemotionally available one I can find."

"I think its daddy issues," Nick said. "You know how girls who didn't have a father figure growing up always end up dating older men who aren't available or vested in the relationship."

"Why thank you Dr Phil," Adalind drawled. "And I don't have daddy issues, it's the sex. Gosh, the sex!" 

Nick coughed uncomfortably into his hand before speaking, "You do know the fact that he's my boss makes this completely awkward, right?"

Adalind arched an eyebrow at him. "You're not the one shacking up with him, so I don't see why this is at all awkward." She remarked.

"I don't want to know about the captain's sexual prowess."

"And I don't want to know about all the gritty stuff associated with being a detective, but I make compromises."

"That's completely different," Nick objected as he leaned over to pick up his cup of coffee. "You don't know the people involved... coffee?"

Adalind gave him a disbelieving look. "At 3am in the morning?" She asked before shaking her head. "I want to sleep, not stay up." She added as she stood up and padded into the kitchen before returning with a half empty bottle of white wine and a glass.

"But you don't mind drinking alcohol at 3am in the morning?" Nick asked.

"Some people need milk to sleep, I need wine," was the reply before she poured herself a healthy helping. "So guess what?"

"What?" 

"My mother is coming into town."

"What?" Nick asked, aghast. "No offence but she's a witch and not just in the literal sense."

"I promise she won't bring any poisoned apples...this time"

"I feel so assured by that," Nick said dryly. "But why the visit?"

"That's the same thing I'm wondering about. I think she's up to something," Adalind admitted.

"Hexenbeist related or just Catherine Schade related?" 

"To be fair, with us it's always Hexenbeist related."

"Does she know you're fraternizing with a royal bastard?"

"No and I intend keeping it that way... before she gets any ideas." Adalind said before she sipped her drink. She turned to him with a coy smile."So Majique is going for a check up tomorrow."

Nick blinked, "so?"

"Soooo she's going to that pretty vet you have the hots for," Adalind stressed.

"Not this again."

"Just because you're a Grimm doesn't mean you have to...well lead a-"

"Grimm life?" Nick supplied with a wry grin. "I know what you're trying to do, but my line of work is dangerous."

"It's not an oath to celibacy," Adalind countered. "If you don't make a move, I will."

Nick smirked. "Trying to make me jealous with a promise of girl on girl action?" He joked.

Adalind shoved him playfully. "You seriously need to get laid," she harrumphed before standing up placing her glass precariously on top of some closed folders and picking up her heels. 

"When I do decide to get laid, I'll make sure to ask the captain for tips."

Adalind laughed. "I'd pay money to see that," she said amused.

"Make sure you have enough left over for my funeral expenses," Nick muttered. "After I die from pure mortification."

"Such an imagination you have," Adalind teased. "I'm off to shower than bed so good night." She said before giving him a smooch on the cheek.

"No wonder I'm single," Nick grumbled. "Juliette probably thinks we're a thing."

"I thought your job was too dangerous?"

"Doesn't mean I can't dream."

Adalind grinned. "I'm so asking her out tomorrow!" She exclaimed before disappearing up the stairs.

Nick sat back in his seat rubbing his tired eyes. He'd have to make sure he was free to go with Adalind to the vet tomorrow. Purely for Majigue’s sake- she needed the moral support.

/

Adalind jabbed at the olive with toothpick before popping into her mouth, all the while Catherine’s gaze burning holes on her forehead. 

“We could do this all day,” her mother said.

“Even death would be too kind,” Adalind muttered as she sat up. 

Her mother frowned. “That Grimm is rubbing off of you and not in a good way,” she remarked.

“That Grimm has a name.”

“What am I?” Catherine scoffed. “A telephone directory that keeps record of the names of everyone I meet?”

Adalind decided not to comment on that. 

“Besides, I’m worried about you honey,” her mother said, all sweet smiles and caring voice. “Ever since you moved in with that boy it’s like your ambition died at the door.”

“I’m still ambitious,” Adalind defended affronted by the accusation.

“Not enough.”

“What does that mean?”

Catherine took a sip from her martini before responding. “You’re doing everything by the book... when you could so easily-”

“Cheat,” Adalind supplied in a flat tone.

“Honey, cheating sounds so crass,” her mother mildly chided. “You’d simply be using your God given advantage.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in God?”

“It’s a figure of expression.”

Adalind sat back in her seat. “How long are you planning to stay?’ she asked trying to change the subject.

“Long enough to ensure you don’t ruin your life,” her mother retorted. She outstretched her hand over the table, placing it over Adalind’s hand. “I only look out for your best interests because I love you.”

And Adalind didn’t doubt her mother actually believed her own lie.

/

“What do you think?”

“I think someone didn’t like Charlie all that much,” Hank commented, eyeing what was left of Charlie Dean. Whoever had killed him and been brutal and precise, as homicides went it was very clinical. 

Nick stood up, snapping off his gloves. “I don’t think I’m looking forward to encountering however did this,” he muttered, even as he deduced it was probably Wesen related and he’d have no choice and tracking the guilty party down. They made their way out the crime scene having gathered sufficient evidence to send to the labs.

“So what did the captain want?” his partner asked.

“A report on last week’s homicide,” Nick replied.

“Sure?” Hank asked with an arched eyebrow. “Because you looked uncomfortable as hell, man.”

Nick knew it was probably his imagination, but every time he spoke to the captain he kept wondering if he knew what Nick knew about his extracurricular activities. Point is, it made him uneasy. “I keep thinking his thing with Adalind will just blow over,” he said. “At least than I won’t have to listen to Adalind’s weekly report about him.”

“Man, I do not envy you right now,” Hank said with pity. “Does he even know you guys live together?”

“I have no idea what he and Adalind talk about, if they even talk.”

Hank laughed. “You know what you need?” he asked.

“What?”

“A night out, you’ve been cooped up in that trailer for too long.”

“Funny, Adalind said more or less the same thing,” Nick remarked eyeing Hank suspiciously. “Are you sure it isn’t a conspiracy.”

Hank held up his hands in surrender. “Come on, it’s nothing like that,” he denied. “Maybe it’s a sign you should actually listen to us.”

“You, I could listen to, but Adalind?” Nick paused to shake his head. “I dread to see what she’d have me doing if I took her advice.” Just then his phone went off, he glanced at the caller ID a smile forming on his face. “Speak of the devil,” he muttered.

#I resent that#

“Adalind, what’s up?” he asked.

#Just wanted to remind you about our very important appointment#

“Don’t even try setting me up,” he warned her.

He could imagine the mischievous smirk on her face #Just don’t be late# than she hung up.

“Sounds like your roommate is taking the initiative,” Hank remarked with a grin.

Nick pocketed his phone. “Sounds like something I’m going to regret,” he mumbled.


	2. Dinner for Hypocrites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed at the warm response for this fic! Thank you so much.
> 
> This chapter is embarrassingly short, but I liked where it stopped to the rest of it will continue with the next chapter.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes.

“Well from what I can tell it seems the treatment is going well,” Juliette mused as she picked up Majique. “She’s going to be just fine.”

For the past ten minutes Nick had been ignoring Adalind’s not so subtle nudges, but now they were becoming even harder to ignore. “So we can finally have the muzzle off?” he asked. It’s not like the cat was Adalind’s and he was just an unwilling accomplice or anything.

Juliette pursed her lips in thought. “Maybe not yet, let’s wait for another week or so,” she recommended before placing the cat back on the observation cot. “Anything else?”

Nick shook his head but Adalind chose that exact moment to jam her heel into his shoe, forcing him to swallow the yelp of pain the act elicited. “Maybe we can have a look at that catalogue you showed us last time,” he suggested through gritted teeth, his toes throbbing.

Juliette gave him an odd look but nodded. “Okay, I’ll be right back.”

As soon as she was out of ear shot, he turned an angry glare at Adalind. “Are you trying to decapitate my toe?” he demanded.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m trying to give you a little push,” she insisted.

“I don’t even know why I’m asking all the questions,” Nick grumbled. “It’s not even my cat!”

Just then Juliette returned with a pamphlet. “Here you go,” she said, handing it over. She was beautiful and so out of his league, he wasn’t even sure they were even playing the same sport.

“Juliette?” Adalind piped up. She had that look on her face when she was about to convince a client. Nick knew that look well, it’s why he was the one who always got the groceries, took out the trash and did just about everything but actually put a spoon in her mouth to feed her.

“Yes?”

“Nick and I are having a small get together with friends,” she began with a smile.

What friends? Nick wondered. Adalind didn’t really keep those in spades, unless she meant his friends and he knew she didn’t care much for Monroe.

“And we were wondering if you’d like to come.” She continued, adding a sweet smile and bating her eyelashes for all they were worth.

“Uhm... well if you’re sure?” Juliette began uncertainly.

Adalind’s smile actually grew wider. “Of course we are,” she said before grabbing his arm. “Aren’t we, Nick?”

They were both staring at him and he realised he was expected to say something. “Yeah,” he managed.

“Then I will forward the details to you,” Adalind said cheerfully as she picked up her cat. 

“Remember to keep the milk lukewarm,” Juliette called after them as they headed out.

“You owe me,” Adalind said as they walked out the building.

“You practically auctioned me off,” Nick said exasperated.

“I didn’t see you protesting.”

“I was obviously caught off guard.”

“That’s why you have that shit eating grin on your face.” Adalind taunted with a raised eyebrow.

Nick instantly dropped the smile he hadn’t realised he was spotting. “So we’re having a get together?” he began. “With friends?”

Adalind nodded her head. 

“Why is it I only just found out a few minutes ago?” he asked, pressing further.

“Because it’s a surprise,” Adalind replied smoothly.

“Who has a surprise get together?” Nick asked perplexed. “Especially when they’re going to cook?”

“Why you didn’t have to offer, Nicky,” Adalind teased.

“I didn’t!”

“Fine, we’ll order Chinese or something,” she said with a careless shrug.

Nick frowned. “No way,” he refused. “Maybe I can get Monroe to cook something?” he suggested.

“Is it fair to invite someone over only to make them cook as well?” Adalind wondered aloud, catching her bottom lip with her teeth.

“How about this,” He ventured, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “You and I, a bunch of ingredients with some music and we make things happen.”

“Don’t forget the wine- the world is made a better place because of it.”

“Aren’t you turning into an alcoholic?”

Adalind rolled her eyes. “A glass of wine a day keeps the doctor away,” she said.

Nick chuckled. “Just know I’ll never give you part of my liver,” he teased.

She punched him lightly on his shoulder. “Some friend you are.”

“I know- I’m amazing, right?”

“Hardly.”

“You wound me.” He said, feigning mock hurt.

She smiled up at him, before giving him a peck on the cheek. “There, I kissed it all better,” she said.

“Cheapskate,” he muttered behind his grin.

/

Monroe scrunched up his face in confusion, absently scratching at his chin. “So what, it’s a get well dinner for a cat?” he asked.

“Technically it was going to be a get together, but then we only met Juliette because she’s Majique’s vet so... it just happened,” Nick explained.

“Basically a get together for a cat, I by the way did not like?”

Nick gave an exasperated sigh. “Man please, you know we can’t invite Adalind’s friends-”

“With good reason too, they are evil,” Monroe said with wide eyes. “Which mind you says a lot about Adalind herself.”

“Give it a rest, we are never going to agree where Adalind’s concerned,” Nick said picking up his bottle and downing the last of his beer.

Monroe sunk back into his seat. “It never ceases to amaze me the lengths you go to make Adalind happy,” he remarked, giving him a pointed look.

They’d had this conversation more times than Nick cared for. “She’s my friend,” he reminded him.

“And how many friends do you buy tampons for?” Monroe asked overly casual.

Nick rolled his eyes. “How about this,” he began, leaning over to place down the empty bottle on the coffee table. “Next time I buy her tampons I’ll also got you a box,” he said sarcastically.

“Please do, and not the cheap stuff either- don’t want any chaffing.”

/

“You have a nice place,” Juliette complimented as they stood on the porch, each nestling a glass of wine. “And the food was...” her voice trailed off as she searched for a word to define his and Adalind’s suspect concoction.

“Different?” he offered with a grin.

She smiled. “Yeah... it was an experience,” she commented.

So was making it. After a slow start, he and Adalind and eventually decided to be creative and just ‘go with it’. They probably went too far though, because their end product was eventually a mixture of a bunch of everything. But seeing as no one had drop dead- yet, it was safe to assume that it had been a reasonable success, much to their surprise.

“Thanks, but the decor is mostly Adalind,” Nick admitted. She’d unilaterally appointed herself the designer of the house.

A lone eyebrow arched on Juliette’s face. “You guys live together?” she asked.

He knew how odd their situation could seem to someone who didn’t know them. After all it wasn’t like they needed to share a house. “Yeah,” he replied not sure what else to say. If he added unnecessary statements it would seem like he was trying to hide something.

“Cosy,” Juliette remarked 

A silence fell between them as they stood staring at the street. He had no doubt that had Adalind been around she would be urging him to put the moves on Juliette. But he felt he was out of practice and a attractive and great Juliette was, it didn’t feel like the right time for them.

“So...” the redheaded vet began before turning to him to regard him fully.

“So?” he prompted with a smile as he took a sip from his wine, though really he could use a beer right about now.

“How long have you been in love with, Adalind?” she asked casually.

And he snorted up his drink.


	3. Bananas

“How long have you been in love with, Adalind?” she asked casually.

And he snorted up his drink. After several coughs, as he tried to clear his air passage and whip away at his nose, he finally looked back at Juliette. “What?” he managed, still somewhat reeling from her question.

“Look Nick, you’re a great guy and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like you, but,” Juliette paused.

“You’re already dumping me,” he concluded. “This is a first for even me.” He added with a wry grin.

She smiled. “It’s not that, it’s just from seeing you interacting with Adalind I can’t help noticing how you obviously care about her,” she said.

“Well considering she’s a good friend, it’s only natural right?”

Juliette glanced off to the side. “If your feelings were completely platonic, but it doesn’t take an idiot to realise its more than that.” She responded. “And just in case it wasn’t apparent, I’m not an idiot.”

“But I obviously am, because I just don’t see it,” Nick said.

Juliette moved to stand before him as she placed a hand over his chest. “Then maybe you should stop looking for it and just feel,” she suggested. She withdrew her hand and stepped back. “And if you eventually get over her, you know where to find me.” With that Juliette bid him bye before returning inside the house.

Moments later, with her coat draped over her shoulder she waved him farewell again before striding towards her car and leaving. 

Adalind found him sitting on the top step, his glass forgotten at his side a couple of minutes later.

“That girl did not look like a girl that had been snogged senseless,” She commented as she came to sit beside him.

“That’s because she wasn’t... we didn’t kiss,” Nick admitted. He glanced over his shoulder. “Monroe and Rosalie?”

“Cleaning up, they practically insisted,” Adalind answered before she picked up his glass. “No point wasting this,” she added as she took a sip. They were both quiet for a moment before she finally broke the silence. “Look, it wasn’t really a date as such so next time it will probably go better.”

Nick shook his head, before running a hand over his face. “I doubt there’s going to be a next time,” he said.

“But she’s so pretty!” Adalind all but whined. “I liked her, she had that whole gung-ho chic thing going for her.”

“Gung ho?” he asked with amusement.

“Adalind nodded. “She looks like someone who you’d think twice before attacking in an alley.” She elaborated.

“With your petite form everyone looks that way,” Nick said.

She scowled at him. “Hey, I’m plenty dangerous!” she defended.

“Yeah, I’m so afraid of you right now.”

She glowered at him but before she could think up a smart retort, the front door opened, Monroe peeking out. “Adalind, your phone,” he called out.

“Be there in a sec,” she told him before turning back to Nick. “You going to be okay?” she asked him with concern.

He placed a hand on her knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I have you,” he said. “How can I not be?”

She beamed. “Good, I almost thought I had to remind you,” she joked before standing up and returning inside.

Alone once more, Nick hung his head and pondered Juliette’s words. He wasn’t in love with Adalind. It wasn’t even possible. 

Adalind was, contrary to her own belief, in love with his captain. If for some absurd reason he was in love with her- that would make him the idiot in love with his oblivious best friend. And if he’d learnt anything from the torture that was watching chic flicks with Adalind, was how the woman didn’t end up with her best friend in that Julia Roberts movie.

/

Adalind’s teeth sank into the velvety goodness of her red velvet cup cake and she all but moaned at the taste in her mouth. “This is so yummy,” she commented appreciatively after having swallowed.

“Talking about yummy...” Naomi began with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she perched herself on the edge of Adalind’s desk. “How is the ever sexy Captain Renard?” she asked.

Adalind made a show of licking off some residue icing from her finger; her expression was one of casual aloofness though inside she was practically bursting with glee. “He’s fine,” she replied with a shrug.

Camilla, who occupied the seat opposite Adalind’s desk, rolled her eyes. “Obviously she’d keep all the juicy details to herself, so selfish,” she said.

“But I don’t blame you Adalind,” Naomi interjected. “If I had the Captain in my clutches I’d have drugged and locked him in my basement ages ago.”

“What have you been reading?” Adalind asked shaking her head in disbelieve.

Naomi chuckled as she traced the edge of the cup in her hands. “All I’m saying is that he’d get a re-enactment in the form of 50 shades of Naomi,” she said with a salacious grin. “And believe me, he would definitely know me afterwards.”

“Meow!” Camilla said, sounding her agreement while Adalind shook her head at their antics, but unable to hide her amusement.

They were supposed to be covering the legal aspects of a contract they were drafting, but it being only 10 am, it was only logically that they’d be catching up instead of doing what paid for their very expensive shoes among other luxuries they had no right affording. Adalind wasn’t really sure what Naomi was supposed to be doing, she didn’t even work with them, being an event coordinator.

“Did your parents even love you, though?” she asked Naomi with exasperation.

The fellow Hexenbeist merely shrugged in innocence. “Personally I felt like that needed saying,” she said by way of a defence. “Looking that delicious has to be illegal in at least several states!”

“He is the law,” Adalind reminded her.

“And what I’d give to be held under his custody, cuffs and all,” Naomi leered.

There was no way Adalind was about to explain the reason she’d been forced to wear bangles two weeks back. “How’s the planning for the gala going?” she asked, effectively changing the subject.

One thing Naomi liked talking about as much as sex was herself, which included her career. “You know that event is going to blow everyone’s mind,” she said with no hint of modesty whatsoever. “Who is going to be your plus one? I already know to expect Camilla’s single ass.”

Camilla threw a pen at the back of the brunette’s head.

Adalind turned to her laptop screen. “Nick probably, unless he isn’t out doing...” her voice trailed off. Her friends did not need to know Nick was a Grimm. “Investigative stuff,” she finished with a shrug.

Naomi leaned over, placing a hand over Adalind’s arm. “Honey, you know I love you but Nick can’t sit with us,” she said.

“You still can’t be angry about how he rejected you,” Adalind said with an eye roll.

“I’m offended you think that,” Naomi said with a pout. “He is just far too judgey faced. It’s no wonder he’s gay.”

“Nick isn’t gay!” Adalind exclaimed. “Not every man that turns you down is gay, Naomi.”

Naomi smirked evilly. “Really?” she asked innocently. “This coming from the roommate who knows the number of women Nick has been with since she first met him?”

Adalind opened and closed her mouth. “Nick has dated lots of women,” she defended. All of which she’d never met or heard about...

“No offensive honey, but name at least one?” Camilla asked.

She glared at the fellow blonde. Yet she knew she couldn’t stay mad at her friends, being unmitigated bitches was just part of the trade. You couldn’t be a respectable Hexenbiest otherwise. Adalind searched her mind but she came up blank. Nick didn’t really date now that she actually thought about it. “That’s because he is waiting for the right woman,” she said.

“Or man,” Naomi quipped. “No guy is that nice and that oblivious to these puppies,” she paused to gesture at her boobs. “Unless he is batting for the other team.”

“Think about it, Addy, which straight guy in his right mind moves in with a sexy blonde bitch and not once try to get under her skirt?”

“A gentleman,” Adalined tried but even to her it sounded lame. No one knew better than herself how self involved she could be. Had she failed to notice that Nick perhaps didn’t like women? But he hangs out with Munroe and Hank! Her mind reminded her. But then even she had to concede at being somewhat dubious of Munroe’s sexuality when she’d first began to know him.

And Munroe and Nick were always together. Fighting evil Wessen! Her rational side tried to reason but even its voice had began to grow faint. 

“But”

“Face it honey,” Naomi began sagely. “Nick what’s his surname likes himself some stud goodness like the rest of us.”

But whatever Nick’s sexuality shouldn’t be so difficult for her to accept. They were friends and she loved him as such. So what if he liked bananas? A lot of people liked bananas- she loved bananas!  
Instead of acting like someone whose pet just died she should be supportive. Nick was always supportive of her; he even reserved his objections on her non-relationship with Sean. “I’m such a bitch,” she mumbled into her hands.

“No lies detected,” Camilla drawled.

/

Hank waited until the ambulance had left and they were making their way to their squad car and away from another crime scene. “So do you plan on keeping me in anticipation over your date with that hot vet?” he asked.

“Hank,” Nick said, shaking his head.

“What?” his friend asked. “If I’m not getting any, I might as well ask those whose prospects of getting are better than mine.”

Nick shook his head. “Believe me, our prospects are on the same level,” he told his partner.

“What, she a prude or something?”

“No, but she had this wild idea about why things between us wouldn’t work,” Nick answered.

Hank’s eyes widened. “She’s a Wessen and found out you’re a Grimm?” he concluded.

“No,” Nick replied before frowning. “Besides, why would a Grimm and a Wessen not work?” he asked, somewhat defensively. 

“The same reasons you don’t see wolves and sheep pairing off,” Hank deadpanned. “So what was her reason?”

“It’s literally crazy, man... I don’t even know where she got it from,” Nick said, chuckling. “She thinks I have feelings for Adalind. Can you say random?!”

He waited for Hank to join him with his own chuckle, but his partner remained quite. Nick stopped in his strides. “Hank, why are you not bent over laughing?” he asked.

“Look at the time, I didn’t even realise it was already,” Hank glanced at his watch. “Er... 3pm...we better be getting back to the precinct.”

It wasn’t so much his changing the subject abruptly that had Nick’s detective senses tingling but the fact that Hank refused to meet his eyes. “Hank, come on you don’t think that too?” he asked in disbelieve and when all his partner did was shrug, his eyes widened. “Hank!”

“What?” Hank asked defensively. “It’s not like it’s only me!”

“Who else?”

“Monroe, Rosalie, Bud... just about everyone really.”

Nick couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “So that time I walked on you, Monroe and Rosalie and all of you couldn’t look me in the eye, you were discussing this so called universally accepted truth?” he asked dryly.

“Nick,” Hank began in a placating tone. “Look I know you think you-”

“I know, not think,” Nick interjected.

“Okay, think,” Hank conceded. “But there’s definitely something there... it’s just well there.”

“Then why the hell don’t I see it?” Nick demanded.

Hank threw his hands in defeat. “Geez man, I’m a detective not an optometrist!” he exclaimed.

Nick marched forward, climbing into the car and a few seconds later Hank followed suit. “Does Adalind know of this?” he asked softly.

“I think she’s also suffering from the same infliction of denial,” Hank replied. “You two should get an appointment to have your eyesight checked out.”

/

“Adalind, what’s this?”

Adalind glanced up from her magazine, eyes landing on Nick who stood by her bedroom door holding up a DVD cover in his hand. She’d been preparing for this moment ever since her conversation with her girls’ earlier, but had yet to find the right words. “A gift,” she answered.

He glanced at the cover than back at her. “For who?” he asked pointedly.

Adalind sat up in her bed, placing her palms flat on her thighs. “You,” she responded but it sounded more like a question now that it was coupled with her nerves. Maybe her plan to instigate this conversation hadn’t been thoughtful...

Nick gave her an incredulous look as he stalked forward, brandishing the DVD in her face. “Danny does Jake and Dallas too?” he all but yelled. “Why would you buy me gay porn?!” 

He looked like he wasn’t sure where to strangle her or not. Defensively Adalind sat back. “I want you to feel like you can trust me,” she said.

“Trust you with what? What movie not to pick for movie night?!”

“You’re sexuality...” Adalind muttered under her breath.

“My sexuality?” Nick asked, clearly perplexed. “What is this about even, is this some belated April fools’ joke?”

“Well I, see the thing is-”

“Why would you buy me gay porn?” Nick asked bluntly. 

Her face flushed with her embarrassment and even after several attempts, speech seemed to elude her. Ever the detective, Nick began to put two and two together. He gave her an incredulous look. “Adalind, did you buy me this because you think I’m gay?” he asked slowly.

“If you were you, you would tell me, right?”

“Adalind!”

“Naomi started it, then Camilla joined in and I started thinking about how you never date and well-”

“Wait a minute,” Nick interrupted raising a silencing hand. “Naomi the one with the Pamela Anderson implants?”

Adalind frowned “They aren’t that huge,” she mumbled.

“So basically your crazy friends brought out your inner crazy and you what? Decided to pop by the nearest Adult shop instead of just asking me?”

When he said it like that, he did sound all rather stupid. She grimaced somewhat. “I may have allowed my imagination to run with me a bit...” she admitted.

Nick cocked an eyebrow. “A bit?” he scoffed. “Adalind you placed your imagination on a freight train.” He said. He sank onto the bed, offering her the DVD. “And no I’m not gay. Nothing wrong with it, but it’s not really my kind of desert.”

Adalind had no idea why she was so relieved that he didn’t like bananas- she just knew she was. Peeking under her eyelashes at him, she asked, “So I take it you forgive your beautiful best friend her moment of insanity?” 

“I always do,” Nick quipped with a grin.

She threw a pillow at him, which he caught as he laughed at her. “Hey, Nick... want to be my sanity anchor at Naomi’s event?” she asked after a moment.

“This isn’t another gigolo auction, right?”

“I apologized a hundred times for that!”

“Just checking,” he said. “I’ll come if only to keep you sane and sober,” he added with a teasing grin.

Adalind battled her eyelashes dramatically. “My hero!” she exclaimed theatrically. “What would I ever do without you?”

“Turn into an alcoholic?”

She threw another pillow at him - only to miss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaoi is everywhere and it seems no fandom is save, I just couldn't help poking fun at it a bit- though of course no offense intended.
> 
> Progression seems a bit slow, but I'm really working on it just trying to set the stage so to speak.
> 
> That joke about 50 shades is something one of the crazies I know said, lol. So I don't own that line.
> 
> Thanks for the support!


	4. Harlem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos! It's amazing the interest this little story has gotten. About the sporadic updates- my life is unnecessarily busy.
> 
> The title for the chapter is from the song, since I was listening to it while working on this.

“You are literally a godsend, John,” Adalind cooed with a smile as the lanky delivery guy placed the box on the kitchen table. “I honestly don’t know how I would’ve gotten that big box all by myself.”

Nick rolled his eyes from where he sat catching up on some of the paper work he’d been neglecting of late.

John was practically beaming under the attention. “Well I’m always eager to help. Plus I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’ve sort of started working out lately... it’s hard gaining muscles so it’s slow progress.”

“Noticed?” Adalind scoffed as she patted one of his stickly looking forearms. “You obviously don’t own a mirror, you’re biceps are practically bursting... all muscle, yum!” 

“You really think so?” John asked in joyful surprise. “I mean I have been working extra hard on my workout.”

From the corner of his eye Nick spied Adalind giving John’s arm a squeeze. “It really shows, no wonder you’ve been looking so much hunkier of late!” she exclaimed all wide eyes and charming smiles.

John became a stuttering mess under the attention and Nick actually felt sorry for the poor guy. “Er John, don’t you have more deliveries to get to?” he asked.

The other man turned to him, seemingly surprised to see him. “Right... uhm I should get going,” he responded hastily, before turning back to Adalind. “Maybe we can have some drinks sometimes?” he asked hopefully.

Adalind placed a hand over her chest, eyes looking demure. “A guy like you with a little ol’ Plain Jane like me?” she asked, feigning mortification. “You’d break my poor fragile heart!”

“Never!” John exclaimed vehemently.

The guy completely buying Adalind’s latest rejection.

“No, I won’t open myself up to the potential life ending devastation. I will just have to contend myself to being only just friends with you,” Adalind said, continuing her farce without once breaking character.

Nick’s face was hurting from trying to keep a straight face.

“Adalind-”

“No John, I won’t have my hopes raised just to be dashed.” She said as she led him to the front door.

The poor guy looked positively upset. Whether at the prospect of ‘breaking’ Adalind’s fragile heart or at being skilfully turned down by the blonde Hexenbeist once more, Nick couldn’t be certain.

“You know he really likes you, Adalind,” Nick said after she’d closed the door behind the delivery man and returned.

Adalind sighed. “I’m not surprised, have you seen me lately?” she asked with a saucy look. “I’d date me if it wouldn’t be so sinful.”

Nick snorted. “I see you aren’t running low on self esteem this morning,” he commented.

“If my ego got any bigger I’d sprout wings and fly off the ground,” she said as she sat down across from him and picking up her abandoned water bottle. “I’m in a good mood, you make that sound like a crime.”

“That’s because I’ve learned you cause more havoc in a good mood,” he teased. “You all but buried John this morning...”

She rolled her eyes. “John is a nice guy,” she said with a shrug.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Adalind’s brows furrowed into a look of contemplation. “Well taking into account the kind of person I am... it is,” she said. “I’d probably walk all over his feelings without even realising it... and worse he’d just take it all in and honestly I don’t want to be in such a dysfunctional relationship.”

“Not to burst your bubble but your relationship with the captain isn’t exactly the stuff romance novels are made off,” Nick pointed out.

“Firstly, Sean and I aren’t in a relationship, we are just having sex,” Adalind began and they both knew it wasn’t entirely true. At least from her part, Nick knew she had feelings for the prince. “And secondly, Sean is bad... I have a weakness for bad boys,” She added, looking shamefaced about it.

“Damn bad boys and their ability to capture a heart with promise of heartbreak,” he said sarcastically, before pointing at the box on the table. “What’s in there, another shipment of evil?”

That’s what he’d begun calling the ingredients for her various spells and potions. He didn’t really know why Adalind needed some of the items she collected, because she hardly seemed to use her potions making skills. Well what he knew, who knew what she got up to when he wasn’t around?

With Adalind chances were trouble would be involved.

“It’s probably this other plant I ordered,” She said dismissively, adding, “Don’t worry it’s not for some evil spell, just stuff I occasionally use for my face.”

He arched an eyebrow. “You’re face?” he asked.

“Well you’ve seen my Hexenbeist form, that puts quite a strain on the muscles around the face,” she explained. “The more self conscious of us use this little miracle worker to prevent wrinkles from forming and to slow down aging. I know this friend of my mother’s, Frau Pech, they are the same age, but you’d never tell.”

Now that Adalind said it, it made sense why her mother didn’t really look that old. Nick realised. It was probably also why Adalind herself often looked like some power fired teenager in pencil skirts.

“You’d make millions selling that stuff,” he remarked, but Adalind shook her head.

“It wouldn’t work on normal people, in fact I don’t think it works on anyone but Hexenbiests,” She said, before a mischievous grin formed on her face. “Maybe that’s what I should get Rosalie for her birthday... do a little experiment?” she suggested.

It was when Adalind thought of such potentially harmful schemes, that Nick often remembered she wasn’t as innocent as she looked. “No, Adalind,” he said firmly.

She gave him a pout. “Aw come one Nicky, she’s a herbalist if it goes wrong I’m sure she’ll find a remedy!”

But he firmly shook his head. “I mean it, Adalind. I know it’s hard but remember your new year’s resolution?” he asked.

“Huh?” she asked confused.

“The one you made while you were downing tequila like water,” he elaborated.

“Come on, I was drunk!” Adalind exclaimed. “I made a bunch of crazy promises that night... if my memory serves me right I even promised to give you a blowjob for your birthday but you’ve never reminded me of that one!”

Nick laughed. “You really were drunk,” he recalled.

She smiled. “It was not one of my finer moments,” she admitted. “But fine, I’ll be good.”

“Not good at being bad, Adalind. Be good at being good.”

She threw her hands up in defeat. “There is just no winning with you,” she said with a petulant pout. 

“Besides, I thought you liked Rosalie...”

“I do, she’s really sweet.”

“Then?”

“Because I’m an unmitigated bitch by nature,” she replied with a shrug. “Being bad comes naturally.”

“Fortunately for you I’m a beacon of good,” Nick said sitting back with a grin. “I’ll always be there to remind you of being good.”

“My own personal hell,” Adalind grumbled into her arms.

/

Adalind felt as content as a cat. She could all but purr as she lay sprawled on the king sized bed with its Egyptian cotton sheets and the overwhelming scent of its owner. Seriously Sean smelled as good as he looked. 

The sun had long since rose, with its light streaming through the huge bay windows. She’d probably have to call in sick. Again. Adalind thought with a slight grimace. Her boss was a pretty easy going guy, until he wasn’t. She may have been his favourite employee, but he was still very much a business man and would not take kindly to the gaps in her attendance.

So maybe she’d still go in to work, but she’d probably be even later. Because she and Sean weren’t in a ‘relationship’ she didn’t have any of her things at his place and he’d never extended the invitation. Now that she thought about it, aside from what he liked during sex there really wasn’t much about him as a person that she knew about.

A couple of months ago this probably wouldn’t have crossed her mind or even worried her, but now it made her uncomfortable. She may have pretended to be extremely experienced but the men that made up her relationship list were very few. She’d only ever had two serious relationship and a few casual flings sprinkled in between.

Sean was the first guy she wasn’t in a serious relationship with whom she’d been with for such a long time. Was it really already seven months now? She wondered surprised. No wonder Nick was concerned for her, she was becoming concerned for herself! 

No longer in the throes of content bliss she sat up, running a hand through her mussed hair. Sean had left hours ago. No matter the extent of their sexual exploits, the man was always up at the crack of dawn getting ready for work. Secretly one of her secret pleasures was watching him as he went about getting dressed in the morning.

He was a bit of a closet OCD freak so his ritual was always the same. It was thrilling watching him meticulously dress up the same body she’d spent hours all but worshiping. It was kind of like opening a gift than closing it up again after admiring it so that you’d have to open it up all over again.

“You seriously need to stop playing with fire, Adalind,” she grumbled to herself as she swung her legs out the bed. She ran a distracted hand over the surface of the bed side table as she glanced at the time: 11:06 am.

Fuck. She was going to be beyond late. She realised standing up and began the perfected task of gathering her strewn clothes from the floor. If she hurried she could grab a quick shower before heading to her place and saving herself from having to take one there. That decided she was just heading for the bathroom after placing her clothes on the bed, when she noticed one of the drawers slightly pulled out.

Adalind had only intended to push it back in place when a flash of colour caught her eyes. She caught herself glancing over her shoulder when she realised how silly that was since she was alone. It was a Thursday, Sean’s housekeeper would only be coming tomorrow. Feeling like she was snooping she pulled the drawer open, ignoring the rolled and neatly placed socks, and retrieved the photograph.

It was a picture of a young girl, maybe five or six. She was grinning at the camera, one of her two front teeth was missing, but that didn’t detract from her pretty face. Wild raven curls framed her heart shaped face and green eyes smiled back at her.

She must have stood there for quite a time, just staring at the picture. She doubted it was a niece or some god child. Also those hooded eyes were all Sean. 

“So he has a kid, the guy is five years shy of 40... it’s not much of a surprise,” she told herself. But it nagged at her. He’d never mentioned having a kid. Was that because he was a hands off father or because he didn’t feel she was such an important part of his life that he needed to tell her? The latter made more sense.

What didn’t make sense was why she suddenly felt so depressed about it.

/

“I’m seriously hearing what you’re saying I am,” Camilla began. “But Adalind how many single guys do you know who advertise parenthood like a badge?” she asked.

Initially Adalind had decided she would keep her discovery to herself. It really wasn’t her business and their relationship didn’t even have a definition, so really the less she worried herself about it the better. Only she couldn’t shake the image of that smiling girl out of her mind. Somehow it was worse than if she’d found another girls bra wedged in his couch. 

When she’d strolled in at work after lunch, having come up with a believable lie about having to take her sick grandmother to hospital, never mind she didn’t even have a grandmother, Camilla had taken one look at her and cornered her into her office. Of her friends, Camilla was really perceptive which was why she was such a lethal lawyer. She saw things that people themselves didn’t even notice. Plus it also helped that on a scale of 1 to 10 of being a bitch, she was a steady 7.

“I know, but it just feels like something you’d mention to the person you were having sex with,” Adalind said. “Besides, I know Nick would tell a person he is seeing that he had a child if he had one.”

“Nick isn’t Sean,” Camilla reminded her.

She sighed. “No, he isn’t.” She admitted softly.

“Don’t stress yourself over it. I’m sure if she was the centre of his world he would’ve told you. She’s probably the result of youth.”

Adalind wanted to believe Camilla, but she had her doubts. Wasn’t it just this morning that she realised how little of Sean the man she actually knew? She doubted knowing the name of his cologne would be considered impressive.

“You seriously need to get your priorities straight,” her friend added.

“What do you mean?”

“You went into this knowing it was just sex. So you don’t get to be upset that he didn’t tell you about his illegitimate daughter,” Camilla elaborated. “If you even ask him about it, you’ll look like some insecure girlfriend and then he’ll end things between you so quickly your head will spin.”

Adalind hated that Camilla was probably right. Because it was true, she was acting like she’d been lied to, which considering the status of their relationship wasn’t true. She was acting like all those girls that forced themselves into a relationship even though they knew the guy wasn’t even committed. “Right now I’m no different than a woman getting herself pregnant to trap a guy into a relationship with him,” she said dryly.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, you can’t control who you fall for but you can control how you deal with it.”

“You are so right, Camilla,” Adalind agreed. “I’m not going to allow this to ruin a perfectly fun arrangement.”

“Now you’re beginning to sound like the Adalind Schade I know,” Camilla said with approval. “Now let’s get you a drink or two.”

Adalind gawked at her. “It’s like 3pm!”

Camilla frowned. “You’re right- we’re starting quite late...”

“You are such an alcoholic.”

“Takes one to know one,” her friend returned with a grin. “Now how about we call that whore Naomi and make an evening out of it?”

“Whore?” Adalind echoed with raised eyebrows. “She’s a bitch, but isn’t that too harsh?”

“Remember that fine ass, Michael, from the finance department?”

Adalind vaguely recalled the handsome blonde with the sappy silver eyes. “Yeah?”

“That whore Naomi took him to her bed knowing full well how I felt about him!” Camilla exclaimed. “I’d planned to wife that and she goes and does what she’s famous for.”

“Sleeping around?”

“Being a bitch, but I guess it goes hand in hand,” Camilla corrected. “I’m so going to screw Jerry’s eyes out as revenge!”

Adalind laughed. “I love how this is turning into a competition to out screw each other’s crushes,” she said.

Camilla joined her. “Michael is a great guy, but he is nothing to end a good friendship over,” she said. “This way Naomi will be humbled and hopefully learn a valuable lesson on friendship without having it affect our relationship. That bitch still owes me a Christmas gift!”

/

Adalind didn’t even bother attempting to tackle the stairs, instead she dragged her wary body across the room before collapsing like a heap on the sofa resting her head on Nick’s lap. Today felt like it had lasted years rather than hours.

“Drinks with Naomi and Camilla?” he guessed.

Adalind groaned. “Those crazy women could out drink the most seasoned of sailors,” she grumbled.

Nick chuckled. “And that doesn’t stop you from keeping up.”

“I wouldn’t be able to live it down,” she said. Also alcohol and conversation were the best way of helping one forgot things they’d rather not ponder. Like where was her relationship with Sean going? ‘No strings’ was fine for a while, but after a time it felt like putting in too much of yourself and getting nothing in return. And Adalind was sure how she felt about that anymore. “How was your day?” she asked Nick to distract herself.

“It was long, had a couple of domestic disputes, one robbery and some Wesen trouble by the eats bound,” he answered.

“What I meant is, how is Nick not Nick’s work,” she said rephrasing her question.

“Nick is great though he’d appreciate not having to lie to deal with a hungry and irritable cat,” he quipped lightly. 

She’d forgotten all about leaving food out for Majique. “Flip, I completely forgot,” she admitted sheepishly. “Sorry, did she attack you again?”

“Yup, was going for my eyes... good thing I have to keep my reflexes at their best or I would have lost an eye.”

“I feel awful, your prospects at marriage would have been dealt a serious blow if you walked around in an eye patch.”

Nick chuckled. “And God knows my prospects aren’t exactly all that great to begin with,” he said.

“And you aren’t exactly trying to do anything about them either,” she said reproachfully.

“You wound me, what happened to me always having you?”

“I won’t be spending my twilight years with you and our nine cats.”

“We already have one, what’s eight more?” he teased.

Adalind laughed. “When you put it like that...”

“Also who else would put up with your Adalind tendencies like I do?”

“Not a lot.”

“More like none, you’re lucky I’m willing to sacrifice what would’ve been a socially taxing retirement to spend it with you.”

“You’re too much of a martyr for your own good.”

“It’s my own burden to carry,” he said with a smile. “Talking about burdens, is it just me or do we seriously need to invest in an escalator of sorts? I’m really dreading tackling those stairs tonight.”

“You aren’t alone, my body feels twice as heavy as usual,” Adalind admitted.

“So it’s settled than?” Nick asked as he laid back, one of his hands idle running through her hair. “We’re just going to lie here until one of use grows wings and carry us both up the stairs.”

Adalind drew her knees to her chest as her eyes fluttered close. “No other choice,” she said, basking in how utterly easy it was being around Nick. It was like having their own little world away from everybody else. Just the two of them.


	5. Bed of Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful comments and the kudos!
> 
> I truly appreciate it.
> 
> I think this is my longest chapter for this fic and it has a bit of everything and hopefully you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Sorry about any errors.

“Okay, so how do I look?” 

Nick turned still trying to fix his tie. His jaw felt slack when his eyes fell on her. 

Adalind wore a white lace dress with a delicate pattern. It hugged her like a second skin and skimmed mid thigh, leaving little to the imagination. She’d paired it off with gold strappy heels with her blonde locks styled in wild curls and her lips painted a daring red. “Nick?” she prompted when he continued to stand there gaping at her.

He seemed to find his voice after another couple of seconds. “Wow,” he uttered.

Adalind grinned, thrilled with his reaction. If Nick, who hardly bats an eyelid when she strode in the morning in skimpy shorts was rendered speechless at her look, then she was definitely looking amazing. Which only made sense, because knowing Naomi she’d invite all the who’s who of Portland. “You don’t think it’s a bit too much?” she asked, having to refrain from biting nervously on her bottom lip. Lipstick smudged teeth were so unattractive.

Nick shook his head.

“So this is fine?”

He nodded slowly.

“Nick!”

“I’m still taking you in,” he said defensively.

“You also cleaned nicely by the way... though you obviously can’t put a tie on properly,” she said with a shake of her head. She walked up to him and began fixing the ridiculous knot that was his tie.

“I have my moments,” he quipped with a grin. “Besides I can’t be looking a mess next to you.”

Adalind chuckled as she flattened his lapels and stood back to give him a proper once over. Nick wore a tailored black tux, a crisp white shirt, a skinny black tie and shinny dress shoes. One could easily forget that Nick was a pretty decent looking guy. Honestly the whole Arabian prince vibe he had going for him could do some serious damage to women if he actually used it.

“There’s just one more thing,” Adalind said before running a hand through his hair and giving it a bit of a messy look. “Now you are 100% fuckable.” She added.

Nick laughed. “Let’s go, we are already running late,” he said ushering her to the door.

/

Nick could feel the eyes that followed them as they navigated through the throng of people already filling up the venue. Honestly he couldn’t blame the men for staring, Adalind looked like a knockout. She was beautiful on any day, but she looked smoking tonight. 

“Let’s grab some drinks,” she suggested steering him towards the open bar.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” he asked, wagging his eyebrows at her.

Adalind laughed. “How else am I going to have my wicked way with you?” she teased.

“I should’ve known you had ulterior motives for dragging me to this shindig.”

“I always have ulterior motives,” she retorted slyly.

They’d just received their drinks and were searching for a table when who else but Catherine Schade should make her way towards them?

“Adalind,” her mother greeted, pausing to give Nick a pointed look. “And Adalind’s friend,” she added as an afterthought.

“Mom,” Adalind warned, though Nick knew it was useless against Catherine.

“Miss Schade,” He returned coolly. He still hadn’t forgiven Catherine for trying to poison him, it would take a lot of time and perhaps contrition on the older Hexenbeist’s part before he could even consider it.

“Mom, what are you doing here?” Adalind asked.

“Well seeing as my own daughter couldn’t be bothered to fit me into her busy schedule after I came all the way just to visit her, I’ve had to entertain myself,” she said her tone chiding. “Your friend Naomi invited me... it’s a charity event after all.”

“Something I’m sure you could learn greatly from,” Nick quipped.

Catherine gave him a frosty smile. “My, look who’s grown a backbone since we last saw each other,” she retorted coldly.

Adalind wanting to diffuse the situation before things escalated, spoke up, “Mom behave yourself.”

“I’m not the one being unpleasant,” Catherine said fixing her daughter with wide eyes. “You haven’t even invited me to dinner.”

Nick also turned his attention to Adalind wanting to hear her response. The last time they’d invited Catherine for dinner he’d wound up at Rosalie’s fighting for his life.

She gave him a nervous glance with huge pleading eyes.

“Adalind,” he began with a shake of his head.

“Mom will behave herself,” she said, but she didn’t sound very certain. “Right mom?” she asked her mother.

Catherine shrugged. “I am a grown woman, I’m sure I can be polite for an hour,” she said casually.

Nick’s jaws clenched as he felt Adalind’s eyes on him. He knew he was going to give in. Seriously maybe Monroe was right, he needed to reconsider how easily he gave into Adalind’s requests. 

“Well I guess it’s a date then,” Catherine said breaking the tensed silence. Her eyes darted over their shoulders. “Isn’t that Sean Renard?” she asked with interest.

Adalind’s head turned so fast, Nick was momentarily blinded by her hair. “Where?” she asked, barely containing herself.

Catherine gestured to the other end of the room, where sure enough his captain stood with an attractive brunette conversing with another couple. “There, with that woman in the red dress,” she replied. “Let me go say hi...” she added before sauntering off.

Nick barely gave Sean and his date a glance, focusing instead on Adalind and how she was taking it. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly.

Adalind tore her gaze away from Sean and gave a shrug. “I’m fine, I mean it’s not like we are in a relationship or anything,” she said trying to sound unaffected and failing.

He couldn’t help notice that that denial had become Adalind’s theme song of late.

Nick didn’t have any bad blood with his boss, but it was getting hard to remain cordial with the man when his treatment of Adalind left much to be desired. “We could leave,” he suggested.

But Adalind shook her head. “We only got here, I would never hear the end of it from Naomi,” she said.

Nick placed a comforting hand on her back. “Fuck Naomi, you don’t have to put on a brave face,” he said darkly.

Just as Adalind made to speak, Nick’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out, glancing at the screen. “It’s Monroe,” he said.

“Then you should answer it,” Adalind said.

She was right of course. “Monroe, what’s up?” he asked holding the phone to his ear.

#Can’t a guy just be calling his friend for the heck of it?”# the blublat asked on the other end of the line.

“Monroe...”

#Fine. There’s a bit of a situation, I think it’s up your alley#

“Right give me 10 minutes,” Nick said.

#You might want to make it 5# Monroe said before hanging up.

Nick turned to Adalind. “I have to leave,” He explained regretfully.

“Okay,”

“I don’t want to leave you alone right now.”

She rolled her eyes, “Nick, I’m a big girl I can take care of myself.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of... maybe I should see you off on a cab first?”He offered.

“It’s not even midnight yet, it would be criminal to leave early in this dress. Besides Naomi, Camilla and my mother are still here. I’ll be fine.”

“Perhaps you should come with me?” he suggested. The idea wasn’t a bad one either. Adalind knew how to handle herself in a bind. On the rare occasions she’d helped him out with a Grimm related situation- she’d been a real asset.

“In my state?” she asked. “Not likely, go Nick. I’ll be fine,” she added before leaning over and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Go,” she repeated as she wiped at the lipstick smudge.

He hesitated, warring with himself, before pressing a light kiss on her forehead then heading for the nearest exit. He didn’t like leaving her, but other than tossing her over his shoulder he knew he wouldn’t be able to persuade her to leave with him.

He just hoped she didn’t do something stupid in his absence.

/

“If I knew Kat was bringing Sean I never would have invited either of them,” Naomi said as she sat down next to her and placed the drinks on the table.

Over an hour after Nick’s departure, Adalind’s spirits were still quite low. She was angry at herself for even feeling so down and at Sean for making her feel this way. 

Turning away from her depressing thoughts she focused on Naomi. “It’s not really her fault, she probably doesn’t even know about Sean and I.” She said with a shrug, wondering who she was trying to convince.

Naomi was having none of it though. “Look at her in last season’s Jimmy Choos, acting like the bitch that got the cream,” she continued glaring at where Kat and Sean stood conversing with other guests. “And where is Nick, I thought he was your date?” she asked.

“An emergency,” Adalind explained.

“It better be, for leaving you high and dry.”

“He didn’t, I insisted.”

“You’re heart is laying in mangled pieces on the floor you can be forgiven for bad judgment, not Nick.”

“He isn’t my minder, Naomi,” Adalind said, before adding. “And what happened to your date?”

“Luke doesn’t know how to hold his liquor.”

“Luke? I thought you were seeing Michael?”

Naomi rolled her eyes. “Michael is such a drag,” she responded.

“Since when?”

“Since all he can talk about is how great Camilla is,” she answered. “I told him to go fuck her if she’s so amazing.”

“And what did he say?”

“Something about how jumping from my bed to hers would be immoral,” Naomi replied. “But judging from how he’s been all over her this evening, his morals aren’t all that high. Look at him, you’d swear he was walking on the sun!”

Adalind looked where Naomi was gesturing to. Camilla stood speaking with Michael. “Well she did like him first,” she reminded her.

“I know, but she better make him work for it first or else I will never forgive her.” she said, just as Camilla made her way towards their table.

“It didn’t take you long to get your grabby manicured claws over my leftovers,” Naomi drawled when Camilla sat down with them.

“The bitch you become when your crotch starts to itch though,” Camilla remarked, before she took Adalind’s glass. “Besides, I liked him first.”

“As in you actually liked him for his soul?” Naomi asked with surprise. “I just thought he was a Hilf.”

“A what?”

“Hunk you’d like to fuck,” Naomi explained.

“Of course, how did I not know that is what Hilf meant,” Camilla said with sarcasm. “I’d like to sleep with him because I like him.”

“What the hell is wrong with you two?” Naomi demanded in an exasperated tone. “This desire to be in committed relationships... who am I going to whore with?”

“Somehow I have a feeling you’ll find a way,” Adalind said dryly.

Naomi laughed. “I think you’re right.” 

“Talking about Hilfs, how dare that skanky Kat Lake in last season’s Jimmy Choos come to your event with Sean?” Camilla asked.

“For someone who was so sarcastic about Hilf, it sure took you fast to add it to your dialect,” Naomi muttered.

Camilla ignored her. “This isn’t even about you being in a relationship, he should have left the moment he saw you,” she continued.

“Maybe he didn’t see me,” Adalind said lamely.

“You in that dress is everything, he definitely saw you,” Camilla said.

“But you said I shouldn’t act like some insecure girlfriend,” Adalind reminded her.

“This is way beyond that, your self respect is on the line.”

“And you drinking and feeling sorry for yourself is an insult to your nature and the rest of the female population,” Naomi interjected.

Adalind glanced between her friends, feeling a sense of camaraderie with them being angry for her.

“The only person allowed to make you feel bad about yourself is me,” Naomi continued hotly. “Not some random skank.” It didn’t matter that Naomi was actually on very good terms with the journalist. Friends came first.

“You’re right,” Adalind realised. “I’m being pathetic.”

“It would serve you right if Kat and her STD carrying vagina managed to coerce him into bed,” Camilla said. “Now how about you get off your ass and showed him the Adalind Schade who doesn’t take shit from anyone?”

Adalind placed her palms on the table. “I really needed to hear that,” she said.

“Everyone needs a bitch talk... it’s like a pep talk only better,” Naomi said with a grin.

/

Sean had barely opened the door before Adalind strode in determinedly. She headed straight for his kitchen area, dropping her purse before turning back to him. He’d followed behind her, coming at a stop by the island.

She needed to talk before she lost her fire or he said something to deter her.

“Look I get it- it’s just sex and nothing else,” Adalind began, her voice tight with suppressed anger. “But I’m a person, I fucking breathe air and exhale carbon dioxide...and as such I cannot be the girl who you can’t be seen with but have no qualms texting at 3am for a quick fuck.” She was practically bristling at this stage.

It was one thing for her to be falling for him, but Adalind refused to lose her dignity in the process.

Sean’s expression never revealed anything and even though her outburst could’ve been delivered on a less crass manner it was too late to take it back. He pulled out his hands in his pockets. “Are you finished?” he asked flatly.

Oh she was more than finished! She was done! The nerve of the man. Adalind picked up her purse, intending to march right out of his place and life but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back and into his body.

Startled eyes stared back at him. “What are you doing?” she asked, hating the slight hitch in her voice. He wouldn’t actually hurt her would he?

“Come,” he said calmly, pulling her along as he strode to the floor length windows surrounding half of his condo.

Adalind tripped slightly in her shoes as she followed him. They came to a stop before the windows, her eyes flickering over the view of the city below and before them. Sean positioned her in front of him and inches from the glass.

Adalind was confused, not sure whether she should start screaming for help yet or not.

His hands moved up her arms, until they rested on her shoulders. “What do you see?” he asked, his lips brushing against her ear.

Her train of thought slightly veered off track as she realised her back was pressed firmly against him and his mouth was almost touching her skin. What was she even supposed to be seeing anyway? She wondered wildly. “Lights?” she tried.

His hands glided down her shoulders to cup her breasts through her dress. “And?” he asked, before his mouth slid down her neck, pausing to press a kiss on her collarbone.

She was seeing stars, but that had more to do with his touch than the outside. “Cars?” she asked, involuntarily arching into him. Adalind wondered how she’d ended up in this situation when she was supposed to be making her dignified exit. 

His hands were lightly squeezing her breasts as he trailed kissed up her neck and peppered them over her chin, cheek and lips. “From here, anyone glancing up can see us,” he whispered. “You’re not some dirty secret Adalind... and I have no problems of correcting that thought.” His fingers dug into her flesh and she was forced to brace herself against the window.

She could feel desire pool in her belly as she pressed her thighs tightly against each other and threw back her head. Something about having someone see them really turned her on.

“That woman means nothing to me,” he said harshly. “I could barely stop myself from ravaging you at that event...”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Adalind thought, as her breathing became laboured and the evidence of his arousal pressed against her back. Why was he saying such obviously hot things while playing her like a string? 

“Still want to leave?” he asked, practically panting as they grinded against each other. “Because if you don’t leave now, I’m afraid I won’t allow you to leave.”

Fuck dignity! Adalind thought as she spun in his arms to face him. She practically leapt into his arms, as he held her by the ass. “Fuck no,” she breathed before smashing her lips hungrily against his.

/

Adalind paused briefly before her front door. She didn’t know if she wanted to face Nick just yet, but she couldn’t exactly remain outside indefinitely. Taking a deep breath, she slowly exhaled before using her key and swinging the door open. She’d barely stepped over the threshold when her eyes landed on him. He’d been sitting at the foot of the stairs but stood when she entered.

He took one look at her, before his jaw clenched and his eyes glanced away from her. 

“Nick,” Adalind began but she didn’t know what to say. Somehow the speech she’d practiced in her car on her drive back didn’t seem appropriate now. ‘I’m a slut and he is a really great fuck’ would not be making a debut this morning.

Nick shook his head, raising a hand as if to stop her from moving towards him. “Adalind you don’t have to explain yourself to me,” he said evenly. “You’re a grown woman and what you choose to do is none of my business.”

“If it’s okay then why can’t you look at me?” she asked. Seeing the way he held himself away from her hurt. Nick was one of the most important people in her life and she didn’t want him to hate her. She already hated herself enough for the both of them.

His eyes landed on her. “I didn’t say it was okay,” he said softly.

She took a step forward but at the look on his face stopped. “Nick, I told him off. I did,” she said lamely, hoping he could see that she hadn’t just given into Sean.

“And he told you he loved you?” Nick asked.

Adalind dropped her eyes. 

“Of course he didn’t because men like him don’t fall in love with women like you.”

Her head snapped up as her eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?” she demanded.

“I mean he will never see you for the amazing, passionate person you are,” he answered. “He just never will.”

“Nick-”

“I have to get ready for work,” He said, cutting her off. 

Adalind watched helplessly as he turned, disappearing into the living room. She wanted to follow him, ask- demand he explain himself further but somehow she felt it wasn’t the right time. Not when he looked so hurt and she still smelled of Sean. So with a shaky breath she made her way to the stairs, hauling herself up them.


	6. Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how long ago was my last update. It's been an extremely busy and overwhelming period in my life so I honestly didn't have time to actually work consistently on my fan fiction.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and especially the comments. To answer lunalee23, yes I do plan to continue this and eventually finish it as well. Just thought it would be misleading if I replied that I would and then several months pass with no update. So this story is not abandoned.
> 
> I recently noted errors in some prior chapters, I hope to fix that one day - apologies. Also it seems like Adalind drinks a whole lot, really not my intention. Title inspired by the Bastille song of the same name but I guess Taylor Swift's song could also apply.

“This is a first,” Adalind muttered to herself as she poured herself a healthy helping of wine. She couldn’t remember the last time she didn’t have plans on a Saturday night, but she wasn’t in much of a partying mood and Sean was out of town. So that left her alone on a Saturday evening feeling sorry for herself. Even her cat had ditched her and Nick? She was purposely avoiding him since _that night._

It was awkward living with someone you were trying not to see, but it was made easier by Nick’s predictable schedule. He always left for work by 7 am and came back by 7 pm or later if he had Grimm related work which was just about every other night. But as easy as avoiding Nick was, it didn’t make it hurt any less. She missed him and sometimes – though she’d die before admitting this to anyone- she went into his room when he wasn’t around and smelt his shirts. It was creepy and all kinds of wrong but it was her therapy damnit!

So caught up in her misery she didn’t hear the front door open and close let alone Nick’s approaching footsteps.

“Oh hey.”

Adalind all but jumped out of her skin, spinning on her heels, the wine bottle clutched to her chest she turned wide eyes to Nick. He was casually leaning against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest and an unreadable expression on his face. She on the other hand probably looked like a deer cornered.

“Uhm hi... I had no idea you were home,” Adalind said stumbling over her words and trying inconspicuously to edge her way towards the only other available exit. Play it cool. She mentally told herself.

Nick heaved a long sigh, ran a hand over his face before speaking, “This is ridiculous Adalind we live together... you honestly can’t avoid me forever...”

So he’d noticed. Of course he noticed, he was a freaking detective- it was his job to notice things and honestly Adalind was a lot of things but inconspicuous was sadly not one of them.

“Look I’m sorry,” Nick continued taking a step forward, hands raised in surrender. “It wasn’t my place and from now on I’m not butting in between you and Sean Renard.” He added sincerely.

Adalind was still caught on the apology part, rarely was Nick to blame for any tension between them, usually she’d done something in a moment of pure selfishness and had to do the apology speech. This was definitely a night of many firsts. What’s next a proposal from Sean?

“So are you going to forgive me or crush that bottle into pieces?” He asked with a teasing smile and interrupting her musings.

The relief Adalind felt was all but palpable. Her and Nick were back to being besties and they had so much to catch up on! “Of course I forgive you,” she replied with a huge smile. “To be honest I’ve been going crazy missing you.” She admitted finally relinquishing her death hold on the bottle of wine and placing it on the counter.

“Yeah I kind of noticed... my shirts are all wrinkly thanks to you,” he quipped dryly.

“You noticed?”

“Well you did leave smudged mascara on a few...”

They laughed and it felt good. The hug was even better. As they drew apart Adalind suggested, “So want to watch a movie?” Personally it felt like a Gone With the Wind kind of night but she was willing to watch some action movie if Nick preferred that instead.

Nick scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. “Actually I already have plans,” he explained.

“Really?”

“Yeah got a date with Juliette... you remember her right?” he asked nervously.

“Wait the same Juliette I tried to hook you up with?” Adalind asked with an arched eyebrow. “I thought that was never happening?” She specifically remembered their conversation about that not ever happening and now Nick just drops this bomb on her?

Nick shifted nervously. “I sort of ran into her the other day and we got to talking... had coffee and we have sort of kind of been seeing each other,” he admitted.

Adalind’s mouth opened and closed as she processed his words. She should have been ecstatic for him, but she felt oddly left out. And no that sharp pain between her eyes was not betrayal – she just had a migraine. They told each other everything, even the embarrassing bits you only reveal under the influence of alcohol. How could Nick not tell her?

“Look I wanted to tell you sooner but things between us were kind of strained,” Nick was saying looking guilty. As he should! They were supposed to be best freaking friends. He was the first person she told about Sean. Heck, he was the first person she told everything to.

“Yeah of course, I totally understand,” Adalind said quickly but she didn’t understand. She just didn’t want Nick thinking she wasn’t happy for him. Because she was, after all it’s not like she had any reason not to be. The silence between them seemed to stretch until Adalind realised Nick was waiting for her to say more. “Right... I’m so happy for you!” she exclaimed with a huge grin that really hurt her cheeks.

Nick smiled. “Great, because I was hoping we could do a redo of that first dinner sometime,” he said heading for the fridge and pulling out a beer. “She’s really great, I think you’ll like her,” he threw over his shoulder as he helped himself to the cold beverage.

“Yeah... I already like her. She’s my vet, remember?” Adalind reminded Nick.

He chuckled as he nursed his drink. “So what are you plans this evening?” he inquired.

 _I’m definitely not going to be listening to Bad Blood by Bastille._ Adalind thought as she tried to think up a lie before deciding it just wasn’t worth it. “Oh just a quiet evening at home,” she replied nonchalantly.

Nick arched an eyebrow. “Quiet is not a word I would associate with anything you do,” he joked as he took a long swing before adding, “Just as long as you aren’t plotting some evil plan...”

Adalind rolled her eyes.

“Just making sure you stay on Santa’s nice list,” he continued chucking the empty beer bottle in the trash before proceeding out the kitchen.

“I haven’t made that list since I was seven,” Adalind grumbled as she followed behind him.

Nick laughed. “Well, if it makes you feel better I still think you’re nice,” he said as he grabbed his jacket and car keys. “Don’t wait up, okay?” he added as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and was out the door before she could say anything.

For several seconds Adalind stood staring dumbly at the door. This was also a first. Being the one who wasn’t supposed to wait up while the other went out. She didn’t like being out of the loop nor did she care for the heavy feeling uncurling in her stomach.

/

The weather in Portland could be a real bitch sometimes, but thankfully it hadn’t ruined his date. Nick thought with a smile. If anything the weather had perhaps moved things along and suffice to say his pent up sexual frustrations were things of the past. On his way back from Juliette’s he’d entertained calling Hank, but it was late and he’d seem too eager. Nope, that talk could wait for the morning. He decided opening the front door and locking it behind him.

His clothes had suffered from the downpour and his jeans stuck uncomfortably to his legs, but nothing a hot shower and change of clothes wouldn’t fix. He was just about to take the stairs to the second landing after hanging up his jacket when he noticed that the lamp besides the couch was still on in an otherwise dark house. Walking into the living room he was only mildly surprised to find Adalind curled on the couch an empty wineglass clutched to her chest.

Smiling, he leaned over, first freeing the wine glass from her grasp before picking her up effortlessly into his arms. With his one arm under her knees and the other holding her to his chest he cautiously made his way out the room and up the stairs.

When he reached her bedroom, he pushed the door open with his shoulder and proceeded to her bed where he carefully placed her. Grabbing the blanket at the foot of her bed, he draped it over her form before bending down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek only just before his lips touched her check Adalind moved her head to the side and his lips brushed against her own.

For a mad second Nick couldn’t move afraid she’d suddenly wake up to find their lips pressed together in an accidental kiss, but he quickly shook off the notion and straightened up. He could have laughed at himself. If Adalind had woken up in that moment she would have probably teased him and they would have laughed it off for the silly accident it was. Shaking his head, he exited her room and entered his own.

But for some absurd reason his thoughts were in a strange mood. He couldn’t shake the feel of Adalind’s lips off his brain. It was crazy of course. It was just Adalind, he saw her in various states of undress on a daily basis. And they’d kissed plenty of times, granted never on the lips but a kiss was a kiss. What he needed to do was get his thoughts back on track and on Juliette and the hot kisses they’d shared. Now that had been a kiss, a real passion laden kiss.

/

“Okay man just spill it out already this build-up is killing me!” Monroe exclaimed.

Nick blinked at him. “What are you talking about?” he asked somewhat distracted.

Monroe gave him a sceptical look. “Uhm well for one you’ve been nursing the same beer for over an hour now and secondly you keep zoning out,” he pointed out. “I’ve been having a soliloquy for the last 20 minutes.”

“Oh right, that’s a good idea,” Nick said absently.

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about you’re not here, man!” Monroe exclaimed exasperated. “Now are you going to tell me what’s eating at you or do I have to start guessing?” he asked.

Nick sighed, tipping the contents of his beer down his throat before giving Monroe his full attention. “The thing is I accidently kissed Adalind...” he began.

Monroe frowned. “Uhm okay... did she wong on you or something?” he asked.

Nick shook his head. “She wasn’t even awake,” he replied.

Now Monroe’s brows furrowed in confusion. “You kissed Adalind while she was sleeping?” he asked slowly. “Why did you do that?”

“It was an accident,” Nick hastily clarified. “I was aiming for her cheek- she moved and bam! Our lips touched.”

Monroe stared at him for a long drawn out moment. “So?” he finally asked.

“So?” Nick repeated. “So? This is huge! It has the potential of making our relationship awkward!”

“She knows?”

“Knows what?”

“About the kiss,” Monroe elaborated. Nick shook his head in the negative. “Then why would it make your relationship awkward?” he asked. “You said so yourself, it was an accident, Adalind doesn’t know... end of story and no awkwardness to be found.” But when Nick continued to look anxious, the Blutbat pursed his lips in thought. “Unless this awkwardness,” he paused to use air quotes. “Is all coming from ...you?”

Nick’s response was instantaneous. “What?” he asked. “No way!” he vehemently denied.

“Calm down,” Monroe tried. “Look, it’s perfectly natural. You’re a guy I’m sure subconsciously you’ve wondered how it would feel like to ...you know,” he said wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

“No I don’t know,” Nick deadpanned.

“Tap that,” Monroe supplied trying and failing to sound nonchalant. The Blutbat looked as uncomfortable as Nick felt.

Nick arched an eyebrow. “Tap that?” he repeated.

“You know, have-”

“I know what you mean, Monroe,” Nick quickly interrupted, wanting to save Monroe from further embarrassing himself. “I’m just surprised to hear you say that.”

“What?” Monroe asked looking offended. “I know street talk.”

“Right,” Nick said his tone and expression contrary to his words.

“Besides you are the one feeling awkward for attacking a woman in her sleep!”

“There was no attack!”

“Of course, I keep forgetting about your little accident,” Monroe said with a smug expression. “What’s next? Going to accidently walk in on her in the shower?”

Nick glared at his friend. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” he drawled.

“Who, me?” Monroe asked with feigned innocence. “What’s there to enjoy? So what if you’re natural and more carnal instincts are finally rearing their ugly head to the fore?”

“Honestly, I’ve said this once and I’ll say it again- you and Adalind are a sexual mess just waiting to happen. Mark my words this platonic living arrangement is barely hanging on a thread.”

Nick scoffed, ignoring Monroe’s warning. Nothing sexual was going to happen between him and Adalind. For that to happen they needed at the very least to be attracted to each other and that just wasn’t the case. Sure Adalind had a killer body but he wasn’t some dog in heat. Besides he had Juliette.

/

Knocking on Camilla’s office door, Adalind didn’t wait to be called in before popping her head inside. “Hey, do you still have the number for that vet ...Blaster what’s his name?” she asked casually.

“It’s Blazman,” Camilla automatically corrected, eyes on her computer screen. “Why do you need his number?” she asked.

“I’m looking for a new vet so I figured I’d go to one that has a good referral,” she replied with a shrug. “He is good right, because Majique can sense incompetence a mile away and honestly she can have a serious freak out moment.”

Camilla sat back in her seat, finally meeting Adalind’s eyes. “I thought you had a vet, that redhead you couldn’t stop praising...” she said with a slight frown.

Adalidn had really hoped Camilla had forgotten about that. “Right, but she’s sort of dating Nick and I don’t want to make things awkward,” she explained.

“Why would it be awkward, she’s a vet- you guys don’t even need to chat?”

“It’s just going to be awkward, Camilla,” Adalind replied patiently.

Her friend suddenly smirked “Oh I see,” she said cryptically before grabbing a pen and scribbling a phone number on a post it note. “Here you go, Dr Blazman’s number.” She said offering the piece of paper to Adalind.

Adalind took it cautiously a frown on her face. “What do you see?” she asked suspiciously.

“I see what I see,” Camilla retorted smugly.

“You better make this a mutual seeing real fast,” Adalind threatened.

Camilla rolled her eyes before shrugging. “Fine, just... you’re obviously feeling threatened by Juliette...” she stated.

“Crazy bitch say what now?” Adalind asked with a scoff.

“For two years now you’ve had Nick’s full and undivided attention and now you have to share him and babe, it’s not in our nature to share,” Camilla explained with a grin.

Adalind threw her head back and laughed. “Are you serious?” she asked once she’d gotten a hold of herself. “That is so ridiculous it’s actually funny. I am not threatened by Juliette and Nick is a person not a possession.”

“I knew you wouldn’t want to see it for what it is,” Camilla taunted going back to her work.

Adalind gave her a withering glare before heading for the door. “You just don’t understand something as pure as my friendship with Nick!” she threw over her shoulder before adding. “Remember we have dinner tonight!”

/

It took Catherine all of three seconds to make a snide comment after entering Adalind’s shared house with Nick.

“Where is your Grimm by the way?” her mother asked accepting the offered wine from Naomi.

“Nick’s on a date,” Adalind replied placing the salad on the table. She’d figured tonight was the best time to have that dinner with her mother. Nick was out and Naomi and Camilla would play buffers. A brilliant idea, if she said so herself.

“On a date with whom?” Naomi asked her shock quite evident.

“Adalind’s old vet,” Camilla supplied with a smirk before Adalind could say anything. “I say old because she’s been fired since dating Nick.” The Hexenbeist added.

Naomi raised a hand. “Why am I only finding about this now?” she asked, eyes on Adalind. “We always know what’s going on in Nick’s life, even when we have expressly stated we don’t want to know what’s going on in Nick’s life!”

“Adalind’s feeling threatened,” Camilla quipped.

“Could you and your two cents just shove it already?” Adalind asked Camilla exasperated, before turning to Naomi. “And I didn’t tell you because honestly I couldn’t care less.”

“She’s lying through her genetically gifted perfect white teeth,” Catherine drawled adding her thoughts into the conversation, while scrutinizing her daughter’s reaction.

Adalind could feel everyone’s attention on her and she felt cornered, which was ridiculous because she’d done nothing wrong. So what Nick had a girlfriend now? It’s not like it would affect their friendship. **But he did keep it from you.** A voice whispered in her mind.

_Well that’s only because we weren’t exactly on speaking terms. In fact I’m the one who went out of my way to avoid Nick._

**He could have left you a post it note.**

_I never read those!_

**Your friendship is already changing - you’ve barely spoken all day.**

_I was busy and so was Nick!_

**Yet not busy enough to have roses sent to Juliette’s office.**

_I don’t even know how you_ _know that._

**I know everything. I’m the other little evil voice inside your head.**

_Go be evil somewhere else! Nick cherishes this friendship as much as I do, so no red haired with a crooked smile is going to change that!_

“Adalind?”

Blinking back to the present, she glanced around the table noticing the looks she was receiving. “I had that conversation aloud didn’t I?” she asked somewhat rhetorically while covering her face. She didn’t know if she was embarrassed or mortified.

“At least it was entertaining,” Camilla said in a consoling tone as if they weren’t all judging her inwardly.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't particularly happy with this chapter but I needed to move things along a bit and get out both characters perspective on possible changes in their relationship.


	7. Where there's smoke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been quite a while, I'm somewhat embarrassed at how late this update is but it honestly could not be helped. Thank you for the comments and kudos!

“Adalind?” Juliette guessed with a slightly arched eyebrow. Even though she sounded casual enough there was a tenseness about her that had Nick wondering what he’d done wrong.

“Yeah, the main switch went off,” he explained, hoping they could get back to their steamy and promising make-out session but Juliette had buttoned up her shirt and now sat with her arms crossed over her chest. “Juliette, is there something wrong?” Nick asked feeling like he was missing something.

She sighed, ran a hand through her mussed her before levelling him with a look. “It’s just if it’s not her setting off the fire alarm... she’s getting herself locked out the house by her cat... her cat Nick who gets locked out the house by a cat?!” she demanded.

Obviously Juliette had only ever seen Majique in her obliging moods, that cat could be a real pain in the ass. There was just a certain level of evil that Majique had that could only be inherited by blood of Lucifer. However he couldn’t exactly tell Juliette this or all the embarrassing situations that same cat had put him through would have to be revealed. He’d once found himself stranded on his own roof thanks to Majique - a locked door was child’s play.

“I know it seems unbelievable but crazy stuff like this happens,” Nick said with a smile hoping to break the tension.

“It seems to happened to Adalind every single day.”

“Because she’s Adalind,” Nick stated as if it couldn’t be more obvious.

Juliette shook her head. “I’m stupid” she muttered standing up.

Nick frowned, at a sudden loss. “Uhm I’m lost... did I do something wrong?”

“No and maybe that’s part of the problem.”

“Okay now I’m even more confused,” Nick said as he walked up to Juliette, placing his hands on her shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

The redhead sighed before glancing up at him. “Look maybe it’s crazy but it feels like Adalind is trying to sabotage us,” she explained in a wary tone.

Nick actually laughed but quickly sobered up when he realised Juliette was actually serious. “Wait, you think Adalind is trying to sabotage us... Adalind?” he asked baffled as he shook his head. “She’s our biggest supporter... she’s the one who even brought us together!”

“Then why does she have a crisis every time we are together, Nick?”

“Because she’s Adalind?”

Juliette released an exasperated sigh before freeing herself from his hold. Nick watched somewhat confused as she seemed to stew over his words. He honestly didn’t understand where Juliette was coming with all this. Yes it was true that Adalind got herself in all sorts of bazaar situations, but that was just part of the Adalind Schade parcel and if he was being honest a small part of him liked coming to her rescue. Nick suffered from OZH- Over Zealous Heroic tendencies and Adalind sometimes fed onto that – big deal.

Only he really liked Juliette and didn’t want to mess it up again. Time for damage control. He mentally decided.

“How about we have dinner?” he suggested.

Julitte scoffed. “We tried that already,” she deadpanned.

“True, but this time it would be you, me, Adalind and... Adalind’s boyfriend.” The moment that slipped out Nick wanted to slap himself.

Juliette arched an eyebrow. “Adalind has a boyfriend?” she asked surprised.

“Of course, they’ve been together for ages.” Now he was truly winging it and as was the norm with these sort of lies it began to cumulate like a snowball effect.

“And he is okay with your living arrangement?”

To be honest Nick didn’t know how much of their lives Adalind had if ever shared with Renard. “Sure,” he replied somewhat hesitantly.

“Then I look forward to it.” 

“So about that make out session...”

/

Adalind was at her wits end. Honestly she was running out of ways to break Nick and Juliette up. Soon she’d have to resort to drastic measures which in her case always lead to her Hexenbeist form. It’s not that she didn’t want Nick seeing Juliette, she just felt that perhaps the redheaded vet was no longer a suitable match for her friend.

Juliette had already broken things off with Nick before what’s to say she wouldn’t do it again? Nothing, so technically it was her best friend duty to save Nick from any future heart ache. If it meant sabotaging a match made in hell then so be it. It had nothing to do with being territorial.

“Should I be offended?”

Startled out of her thoughts, Adalind realised Sean was staring curiously at her. “Uhm sorry, work problems,” she easily fibbed before stabbing into her food. She found she didn’t even have much of an appetite, plotting evil was really draining.

Sean arched an eyebrow, absently swirling his wine. “Must be some case, you had that look you get when you’re plotting something truly evil,” he remarked with a slight quirk of the lips.

He had no idea.

Laughing his comment off, Adalind decided to push her sabotage plans to the back of her mind and concentrate on her dinner with Sean. The whole mess with Juliette and Nick aside, her own relationship was thriving. For the first time since she’d found herself in bed with Portland’s police captain she felt like romantically they were in a good place.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Sean began seriously.

Adalind decided to play along. “About?”

“You and me actually...”

“Us?” Adalind blinked now intrigued. It didn’t sound like a prelude to a break up speech so she didn’t feel any anxiety.

Sean nodded, placing his glass down. “Yes,” he confirmed. “I want you to move in with me.”

“What?!”

“I know I thought I’d be a bachelor all my life but having you in my life has brought a sudden change of heart...” he explained.

How long she’d waited for these words, dreamt about them endlessly even? Adalind had no idea. Yet why then wasn’t she squealing in glee and joy? Why did it feel like her smile was forced?

“So what do you say?” Sean prodded when she remained quite.

Adalind opened and closed her mouth no sound coming out.

“I know it’s a bit overwhelming but I’ve put careful thought into this and I feel it’s the natural progression of our relationship.”

They had a relationship now? Adalind’s mind was spinning. Under the table she could feel her palms getting sweaty. This was the part where she was supposed to kiss Sean senseless. Move damnit! She practically commanded her sealed lips.

“Adalind?”

“I-I-I-” Just as she was stumbling through what promised to be an incoherent sentence her cell phone rang. She practically dropped it in her rush to answer it. “Hello?” she greeted, having not glanced at the caller ID.

#Hey got a minute?#

It was Nick, her relief was palpable.

“Sure,” she replied glancing at Sean. “I need to take this,” she told him before rising from her seat. She walked towards the floor to ceiling windows surrounding his condo. “What’s up?”

# I think I pulled an Adalind.#

“What did you do?” she asked staving off a smile.

# I may have made dinner plans with Juliette that include you and the captain...#

Adalind’s eyes widened. “You did what?!” she exclaimed, dogging Sean’s searching look.

# Like I said I pulled an Adalind so can you make it happen on your end?#

“You do realise what you’re asking me, right?” she asked through gritted teeth while grinning at Sean.

# Please Addy?#

How was she supposed to say no to that voice? Adalind’s shoulders sagged in defeat. “You owe me,” she informed him.

# You’re amazing, you know that?#

By now her grin was genuine. “Stating the obvious won’t get you far Detective Burkhardt- I’m one tough cookie,” she teased.

# Good thing I’m up to the task. So I’ll let you get back to your dinner.#

Riiiigggghhhht.

“Cool, talk later.” She ended the call before heading back to the table.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I think I heard you say Detective Burkhardt?” Sean asked quizzically.

“You heard right,” Adalind quipped picking up her forgotten drink.

“As in Nick Burkhardt... I didn’t know you two knew each other?”

In hindsight Adalind would recall this moment as the one she really should have pulled an Adalind. Yet for some bazaar reason she did something completely out of character- she told the honest truth.

“We do... we actually live together,” she replied with a shrug completely oblivious to the minefield she’d just stepped on.

Sean’s face went through several different expressions in such quick succession, she didn’t even know if she’d imagined it. “Wait let me get this straight you’re roommate is Nick Burkhardt, one of my detectives and the Grimm?” he asked slowly, carefully.

Why does this feel like a potential disastrous conversation? Adalind wondered as she stalled by taking a sip from her drink before responding. “Yup.”

“How the hell are you living with a Grimm?” Sean asked perplexed.

A common reaction among people whenever they found out that she and Nick were not only friends but lived together too.

“It’s a long and funny story...” Adalind said deciding to inject some humour in the situation. When he just stared at her, she began to fidget. “I get the feeling you’re angry for some reason?”

Sean stood up. “For some reason?” he repeated. “How is it that all these months you’ve managed to leave out such a crucial detail?”

“You’re acting like I deceived you!” Adalind exclaimed.

“Technically you did!”

Adalind threw her hands in the air. “Are you kidding me?” she asked baffled. “You never asked and I never said anything how is that deception?” she wanted to know as he paced the length of the floor.

“So all those funny anecdotes about you and your roommate suddenly don’t seem so funny anymore,” Sean said before running a frustrated hand over his face. He looked as if he was battling with his control. Eventually he seemed to decide that her lie by omission wasn’t worth wearing out his imported carpets because he stalked to his bar and poured himself some brandy. “Do you want anything to drink?” he asked absently.

Adalind took that question to mean something stronger than the Merlot she was currently drinking.  
“No, I’m fine,” she replied.

Sean finished the contents in his tumbler in one swing, he didn’t so much as grimace.

Someone’s thirsty. Adalind thought deciding she’d wait for him to come down from his little tantrum in his own time.

“I get the feeling I’ll be seeing the humorous part of all this tomorrow,” he said warily.

“Yeah it takes a bit to wrap one’s mind around it,” Adalind admitted. Seeing as he looked like he was in a better mood she decided to bring up Nick’s request. “So how do you feel about having dinner with a Hexenbeist and a Grimm?” she suggested nonchalantly. 

/

The following morning Nick wasn’t all that surprised when Renard asked to speak to him after his and Hank’s briefing. His friend gave him a questioning look to which Nick simply shrugged though he had more than an idea as to why their captain wanted to speak to him in private.

“So you and Adalind...” Renard began, going straight to business.

“She told me she told you about our roommate situation,” Nick said.

Renard smirked. “I’ll be honest it came as a real surprise,” he admitted. “Never would I have imagined a Grimm shacking up with a Hexenbeist...”

“When you say ‘shacking’ up it makes it sound more than it is.”

“And it isn’t?”

Nick frowned. If he didn’t know any better it felt as if he was under questioning. “Look Sir I mean no disrespect but my personal life isn’t something I feel I should be questioned on unless it somehow negatively affects my work,” he said firmly.

Renard crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing him thoughtfully before brandishing a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You’re right of course, I was simply curious,” he said with a shrug.

“So unless there was anything else...”

“You can go detective,” Renard said dismissing him.

Exiting the office, Nick felt anything but easy. Sometimes he tended to forget what his captain was, but moments like these reminded him all too easily.

“What was that about?” Hank wanted to know as Nick took his seat behind his desk.

“Just some stuff ... nothing important,” he dismissed. He had no desire in going over his encounter with the captain.

Hank raised his eyebrows. “If nothing got you looking like that I’m worried about what something might do...” he commented.

/

“You’re in a gloomy mood,” Adalind stated grabbing a bag of pasta before depositing it in their shopping cart.

Nick rubbed absently at his neck. “It’s nothing.” he dismissed.

“Right and I’m the fairy god mother – spill!”

Unlike Hank, Adalind was more persistent. Nick knew she would be fishing until he came clean anyway.

“I had a talk with your boyfriend,” he said.

“The way you said boyfriend just now gave me the chills.”

He scoffed pushing the trolley further down the aisle. “He sort of insinuated that there was something going on between us,” he explained with an angry scowl.

“No offense Nicky but half our neighbourhood thinks the same thing,” Adalind said with a flippant shrug.

It was true of course but having someone actually imply it in words kind of ticked him off. Whose business was it anyways? It’s not like they were the first platonic friends to move in together!

“You’re over thinking this way too much,” Adalind said looping her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder. 

Nick grunted. “It’s just irritating you know?” he revealed in an exasperated tone. “Heck even Juliette had the nerve to insinuate that you were trying to sabotage our relationship!”

“What?!” Adalind exclaimed, her eyes wide.

“I know, ridiculous,” Nick scoffed.

“I think all those fumes at the pet clinic are getting to her,” Adalind said with a scowl.

Nick stopped, turning so they were facing each other. Using his free hand he cupped her chin so she could look up at him. “Adalind I set her straight... I’m not going to let a new relationship cause friction in our relationship, okay?” 

She nodded. “Okay.”

“Aren’t you two looking all cosy.”

Nick rolled his eyes as he dropped his hand and he turned to regard the Blutbad. “Hello to you too Monroe,” he greeted dryly.

Monroe grinned. “If I didn’t know better I’d think you two were about to kiss,” he teased.

Nick quickly made sure Monroe wasn’t about to spill his confession about having accidently kissed Adalind. He didn’t want her teasing him for the rest of the week about it.

“Not you too!” Adalind exclaimed with a dramatic sigh.

“Oh so someone has already beaten me to the punch, huh?” he asked rubbing at his chin.

“Ha ha ha... you’ve had your laugh,” Nick said sarcastically. “What are you doing here anyways?”

Monroe lifted up his shopping basket. “This may come as a shock to you but some of us use this place to pick and buy groceries,” he said with a sardonic twist of the mouth.

“Hey, lay off Nick can’t you see he’s having a difficult day?” Adalind said but her eyes held amusement at his expanse.

“Yeah that heart warming scene I arrived to was a clear indication of the difficulties Nick has had to face today,” Monroe said nodding his head.

“Monroe...” Nick warned.

His friend held up a hand in surrender. “Fine, I’ve had my laugh so what brings you two bosom buddies here?” he asked.

“This may come as a shock to you but-”

Nick didn’t get to finish his sentence as Adalind jabbed him in the side. “We’re picking up stuff for our dinner date,” she replied cutting him off.

“Another one, huh?” Monroe asked. 

“Yeah... a real foursome,” Nick replied. 

“Sounds cosy... should I be feeling left out since Rosalie and I didn’t get an invite?” 

Nick exchanged a look with Adalind before turning back to Monroe. “We don’t mind if you two want to join,” he said with a shrug.

“Oh believe me we’d love nothing but... sounds like it’s going to be real fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not abandoned this story I just have a lot on my plate right now. I definitely intend to finish it and thanks for the encouraging comments (posted 27 June 2016)


	8. The thing between the other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos! You guys are awesome. Sorry about any typos.

Nick heaved a heavy sigh as he sat down behind his desk.

“Who was that?” Hank asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Juliette,” Nick replied warily. “She wanted to know if we were still on for tonight.” He added.

His friend looked as nervous as he felt. “Look man I get why you have to do this but I just don’t think it’s such a good idea. And not just because you and the Captain aren’t exactly bosom buddies,” he said.

Although he’d never admit it aloud, Nick was rather hesitant about tonight’s dinner. Something in his gut told him that this probably hadn’t been the smartest idea. However he wasn’t about to jinx tonight by admitting it to his best friend.

“Adalind and I have hosted dinner parties before, why would tonight be any different?”

Hank gave him a long look.

“What?” Nick asked suddenly feeling defensive.

“You and Adalind...”Hank said with a shrug as if those three words were an explanation of their own.

“Me and Adalind what?”

There was silence as the two partners stared at each other.

Hank finally gave up, throwing his hands in the air. “Even though I know you two are just friends,” he began carefully.

“But?” Nick prodded sensing the ‘but’ that was about to follow. 

“But you two just have this thing.”

Nick stared at his friend. “This thing?” he repeated. “Hank, you’ve got to be more specific than that.”

Hank rubbed his hands together before leaning back in his chair. “Why did you and Adalind end your New Year’s pact?” he asked.

Nick frowned. “Why is that even relevant?” he asked confused.

“Just answer the question Nick.”

Rolling his eyes, Nick pursed his lips. “It got weird so we decided to end it.” He stated simply.

“Why did it get weird?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nick...”

“For crying out loud this isn’t an interrogation!” Nick exclaimed with a huff as he grabbed the file he’d been perusing before Hank started this very pointless conversation.

“I’ll tell you why it got weird,” Hank said, leaning over his desk. “You both realised it probably wasn’t the wisest idea considering the underlying attraction between the two of you.”

“What?!” Nick blurted stunned. He didn’t know if he was going crazy and just hearing things or his best friend was going through his own Wu stage – the crazy, hallucinating stage. 

Hank smirked. “You heard me,’ he said smugly.

“Actually I didn’t, I’m deaf to bullshit,” Nick said snidely.

The New Year’s pact had been a pact he and Adalind had formed two years into their friendship during New Year’s Eve when they were both too intoxicated to realise it was a stupid pact. Basically they’d promised that if they should ever both be simultaneously single on New Year’s Eve they’d kiss on the midnight hour. The first two New Year’s after the pact had been harmless enough. They were both so drunk the casual smacking of lips ridiculously funny. However the last New Year’s Eve had taken a decidedly awkward turn when tongue got involved.

Nick wasn’t even sure who’d started it. Only they’d somehow regained their senses just as things began to get out of hand. Embarrassed they’d both agreed to end the pact and never to speak of it again. Simple. Only Hank was suddenly turning it into something it definitely wasn’t.

He was with Juliette and Adalind was with Sean Renard. They’d both never been happier. End of story.

“Fine,” Hank said with a shrug. “We’ll just pretend like we never had this conversation... which shouldn’t be a problem to you since you’re so good at pretend.”

Nick shot him a withering glare but decided to keep his mouth shut. The last thing he needed was to give his friend anymore outrageous ideas. 

/

Initially Nick was going to cook dinner for their little double date but he was busy with Grimm business and Adalind had insisted she’d take care of it. With some reluctance and concern Nick had had no choice but to relent. Only once Adalind took out her first pot she’d come to her senses.

She couldn’t cook! What had she been thinking? Seriously?!

So she’d called up her mother and begged her to cook for them. Catherine had surprisingly agreed so Adalind had already been somewhat suspicious. Usually she had to bribe her mother for favours. For her to do something willingly meant she had her own secret agenda. And an hour into her visit, Adalind found out why.

“You won’t believe what a little birdie told me,” Catherine said as she turned off the faucet and began drying her hands with a hand towel.

“Naomi is a blabbermouth not a bird,” Adalind deadpanned.

“And you’re a smart mouth,” her mother retorted. “So are you going to let me speak?”

“Why do I have a feeling I’m not going to like what you’re about to tell me?” Adalind asked around her wineglass.

Catherine smiled. “Honey, why must you always think the worst of me?” she asked.

“That’s a rhetorical question right?” 

“Funny,” her mother said unimpressed. “I hear you’re seeing Prince Sean.” She said positively glowing. “The two of you were even spotted dinning out.”

Of course her mother would be happy about that. She hated all of Adalind’s previous boyfriends because she insisted she could do so much better. And what’s better than a prince? Never mind that he was technically a bastard with no real claims to the throne.

“Are you having me followed again?” 

“Adalind, I am insulted!” her mother said with mock outrage.

Adalind gave her a look.

“I may have had you shadowed but it’s only because I was worried about you,” Catherine insisted.

Placing her glass on the counter, Adalind frowned. “Why would you be worried about me?” she asked. “I’m the only one in the family who doesn’t have a dead body to her name.”

“Exactly why I worry about you.”

“The fact that you can say that and mean it, worries me,” Adalind said dryly. 

Her mother just smiled as she checked the cake in the oven. “So when can I expect you and Sean for dinner?” she asked.

It was not lost on Adalind that this was the first boyfriend her mother seemed eager to have over for dinner.

“Never,” she stated flatly.

“And why on earth not?”

“Because mother, when I was just twelve I made the rookie mistake of telling you I had a crush on Sean and you slept with him.”

Catherine rolled her eyes. “You say that like I raped him,” she snorted. “He was nineteen and if memory serves me well, very eager.”

Adalind groaned. “That is so disgusting!” she exclaimed. “I don’t want to hear about how you seduced Sean.”

“I did it for you,” Catherine said. “I needed to make sure he’d be good in bed. Is he good in bed?”

The man was practically a sex god. Though she wasn’t about to admit that to her mother. It was bad enough they’d slept with the same guy. Sharing stories of their experiences with him would lead to therapy sessions she probably couldn’t afford with her already maxed out credit card.

“I’m not even going to answer that.”

“That good? Well you’re welcome,” Her mother said smugly before her lips curved downwards. “I still don’t understand why I’m cooking for a dinner I’m not even invited too.”

“Because you love me?” Adalind tried.

Her mother scoffed. “I thought we passed that stage along with the whole Santa Clause fantasy,” her mother said.

“Then people wonder why I have so many issues...” Adalind muttered. “And you’re not invited because I can’t trust you to behave.”

“It was one poisoned pie!” Catherine said in exasperation. “You need to get over that.”

“Nick could have died!”

“I still fail to see where the problem is.”

Adalind closed her eyes and quietly counted to ten, and then twenty just for her own piece of mind. “Speaking of pies you remembered not to add ginger to the cake, right?” she asked. “You know how you love a pinch of ginger in just about everything.”

Nick had informed her Juliette was highly allergic to it. 

Her mother patted her bob. “Of course, you only told me a hundred times,” she said haughtily. “Unlike you dear I don’t give people food poison with my cooking.”

“At least mine is accidental,” Adalind quipped as she straightened up. “So I’m going to go get ready, I’ll call you about how everything went tomorrow.” She added as she walked her mother out.

Catherine grabbed her purse and scarf. “Please don’t,” she pleaded. “I’d rather not be bored about Rick and his girlfriend.”

“You know he’s name is Nick.”

“Again I fail to see the relevance of this knowledge you’re imparting,” her mother drawled as she walked out the front door.

Adalind bit the inside of her cheek as she closed the door behind her.

Deep breaths Adalind. It’s not her fault she’s an unmitigated bitch.

/

“Nick, you need to stop stressing, tonight is going to be great,” Adalind said with false bravado.

She wasn’t looking forward to breaking bread with her nemesis. 

“I’m not stressed,” Nick was quick to deny, however Adalind knew him well.

“You’re working your jaw and your brows are furrowed, clear indications you’re stressing,” she pointed out.

Nick gave her a tense smile. “Okay so maybe I’m a bit nervous,” he admitted. “But can you blame me? I know things about the Captain’s sexual prowess I wish I didn’t, that kind of inside knowledge can make things awkward.”

Adalind rolled her eyes. “Stop being dramatic,” she chided as she smoothed out his shirt. “All you have to do is be your usual Nick self and let me do all the talking.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” He muttered before releasing a sigh. “By the way Monroe and Rosalie can’t make it tonight, they have an emergency at the spice shop.”

Adalind blinked. “Did they run out of Cayenne pepper?”

“Adalind...”

“You never let me have any fun,” she complained with a pout just as the doorbell rang.

“Only because I love you,” he teased as he gave her hand a quick squeeze before going to answer the door.

Alone in the dining room, Adalind suddenly felt her own nerves rear their ugly head. One of the reasons her relationship with Sean had been so successful was because she’d managed to keep him and Nick apart. For some strange reason her relationships always came to an abrupt end after introducing her boyfriend to Nick. Although Nick was pretty easygoing he could be very intimidating when he wanted to be. 

Hopefully the fact that both he and Sean were already on good terms would work in her favour.

/

Nick already felt a certain type of why about dinner because of his earlier conversation with Hank so it was not all too surprising that despite the general easy atmosphere at the dinner table he felt anything but at ease.

It wasn’t even dinner. The food tasted surprisingly good which made him suspect Adalind had ordered out. It wasn’t even Adalind and Juliette. They were both playing nice, even sharing a laugh or two. No, it was something else.

At first he didn’t know what and spent the majority of the main course moving his food around as he tried to wrap his brain around the puzzle.

Then the Captain got a bit of sauce on the corner of his mouth and without so much as blinking, Adalind wiped it away with her napkin. Then they shared a look. Then the Captain leaned over and brushed his lips across Adalind’s. 

And somehow the universe didn’t turn over its head.

There! That moment and suddenly Nick knew why he felt so at odds.

Adalind and Sean were a couple!

Yes, he knew they were seeing each other. Had carnal knowledge of how intimate the relationship was but on some level he hadn’t really thought they were serious. Adalind spent so much time talking about the lack of progress in her relationship he’d assumed it was purely physical.

However watching them together painted a whole different picture. They were comfortable and their interactions natural. If he didn’t know better he’d think they’d been together for years and not months. It was strange and for some reason made him feel uncomfortable.

“Nick!”

The loud shout snatched him out of his musings and he blinked in confusion at Juliette who sat beside him.

“Did you hear a single thing I just said?” she asked with a frown.

“I....” his voice trailed off as tried and failed to come up with a convincing lie.

By the frown on Juliette’s face he could tell she wasn’t impressed.

“So here’s a really funny story!” Adalind exclaimed loudly in what Nick guessed was an attempt to diffuse the tension. “Mrs Westmoore died two days ago.”

No one so much as blinked.

“That’s a funny story?” The Captain asked for all of them.

Adalind released a dramatic sigh. “It’s funny because when her dog attacked Majique and she refused to apologize I told her she was going to hell and she said she wasn’t dying anytime soon just to spite me...” she explained. “Only two weeks later she dropped dead. Funny, right?”

Nick had already heard this story but even he was mildly disturbed. “Yeah, really funny,” he agreed with a smile because he appreciated Adalind throwing herself in the line of fire to save his ass.

What he needed to do was get his head back on the reason for the dinner. To prove to Juliette that Adalind wasn’t trying to sabotage their relationship. If he spent the evening watching Adalind and Sean then he’d screw things up all by himself.

“I’m going to get dinner,” Adalind announced.

I’ll help,” Nick offered. He could use a minute to clear his head.

But his roommate shook her head. “No, Sean can help me,” she insisted. “Just sit there and enjoy yourself.”

Before he could even say another word, Adalind was gone with Sean following behind her.

Turning to Juliette he figured there was still time to salvage the evening. “Sorry, got this really...” he began his mind wondering back to the observations he’d made this evening. “Disturbing case... However that’s no excuse so I’m going to put all my focus on you.” He added, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze.

“Good,” Juliette said. “You’re forgiven.”

“Kiss?” he asked hopefully.

Honestly at this point he’d take a dance with a Dӓmonfeuer.

Juliette smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. “So Adalind and Sean are really serious, huh?” she began.

The last thing Nick wanted to do right now was discuss Adalind and Sean.

“Shockingly enough,” he admitted under his breath taking a sip from his beer, glad he’d forgone the wine. Though he did regret not picking something stronger.

“Well I think they’re just adorable together.” His girlfriend continued wistfully.

That makes one of us. Nick thought even as he plastered a smile on his face.

“Talking about Adalind and Sean...”

Please can we just stop?

“They are taking awfully long to get desert,” Juliette said with raised eyebrows. “You don’t think their having a heavy make out session?”

Where they? Nick wondered. 

Thankfully Adalind and Sean chose that moment to return with Adalind totting the cake in her hand. 

Was it his eyes or did the Captain’s lips look just a tad more ruddy? Almost as if he’d recently kissed someone wearing blood red lipstick?

“I present to you the Schade’s very on special vanilla sponge cake,” Adalind informed them as she placed the cake in the centre of the table.

“That looks good,” Juliette said. “Does it have ginger?”

Adalind shook her head. “Nope. Nick told me you were allergic so I ensured it was ginger free.”

“Great, then I definitely need to have a taste,” she said eagerly.

Nick shook the disturbing thoughts from his mind. He didn’t even know why he was so disturbed by the fact that Adalind and Sean were actually getting serious. It’s what Adalind’s always wanted. As her close friend he was happy if she was happy.

So why the fuck aren’t you happy, Burkhardt? He wondered confused.

“Nick?” It was Adalind, a look of concern on her face as she silently asked if he was okay.

He gave her a reassuring smile. Fine. He mouthed as he added his own slice.

“Nick?”

Turning to his side, Nick raised his eyebrow. “Yes, Juliette?” he asked.

She looked pale, her eyes squinted as she placed a hand to her throat. “I think this cake has ginger,” she said surprised.

“What?” Nick asked, glancing at Adalind but she seemed just as confused.

“It has ginger,” The Captain confirmed grimly.

Nick’s eyes widened.

“We need to get her to the hospital!” Adalind shouted.


	9. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a random review telling me this story would never get it's ending. I seriously hope this isn't ill will towards me, lol. I haven't abandoned this story but I'm definitely way too busy to update regularly.
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos and comments! You guys have been really awesome.
> 
> Mistakes are all mine.

**IIII**

 

Uncomfortable Nick tried to find a more comfortable position to recline in, but the chair was obviously built to deter long vigils. He’d spent the better part of the evening sitting besides Juliette, hoping she’d wake up.

 

The doctor who’d seen her and administered the Epinephrine shot had informed him that there were no complications and that Juliette would wake up when she was ready.

 

That was three hours ago and his eyes were warring with fatigue. He sat back, deciding to close them for just a minute. Just so the stinging behind his eyelids would abide.

 

“Where am I?”

 

Nick snapped awake, eyes on alert as he latched onto Juliette’s hand. “Juliette, thank God you’re awake!” he breathed out in relief.

 

Juliette expression reflected her confusion, taking in her surroundings. “Am I at a hospital?” she asked still groggy.

 

Nick nodded. “Yeah, the doctor said you’re just going to be fine,” he assured her, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

 

Her eyes widened. “I was poisoned wasn’t I?!” she suddenly exclaimed.

 

“It was a terrible mistake,” Nick said rather than outright lie.

 

There was a strong possibility that Catherine had attempted to poison Juliette.

 

Juliette eyes narrowed. “It was Adalind,” she said firmly. “She did this to me!”

 

Nick started in surprise. “What?” he blurted. “Adalind didn’t try to poison you!”

 

“Nick, you seriously aren’t going to sit there and tell me this was all some big misunderstanding!” Juliette exclaimed.

 

He couldn’t since he had an inkling feeling that this was Catherine’s idea of a joke. However Juliette was wrong if she thought Adalind would do something so evil to her.

 

“Look I’m really sorry this happened but Adalind had no role in this,” he insisted. “I don’t even know why you think she’d even want to poison you.”

 

Juliette stared at him in disbelief. “You honestly don’t see it do you?” she uttered dumbfounded.

 

Nick was confused. “See what?”

 

The redhead sighed, pulling her hand from his grasp. “Adalind obviously doesn’t want us together,” she explained. “I started having suspicions when she’d have an emergency just about every time we were together. This confirms it.”

 

Nick frowned. “Juliette, it’s horrible what happened and I blame myself,” he began as he stood up. “But Adalind would never stoop so low.”

 

“I nearly died, Nick!” Juliette snapped. “And you’re still defending her!”

 

Nick just stared at Juliette speechless. He’d really believed they could have a future, had wanted nothing more than to see if the spark between them could develop into something deeper, more meaningful.

 

Juliette sighed, her gaze resolute. “You have to choose Nick,” she said softly. “It’s either me or her.”

 

/

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be fine?” Sean asked rubbing Adalind’s arms in comfort.

 

Adalind nodded distractedly. She was actually surprised he’d lingered for so long, but grateful nevertheless.

 

Nick had called hours ago to assure her that Juliette was going to be fine, that did little for her guilt. Adalind couldn’t help feeling like she was partly to blame. She never should have trusted her mother not to pull a stunt like this.

 

“Maybe we should head to my place?” Sean suggested.

 

“I can’t, I need to make sure Nick’s okay,” she said with a shake of her head.

 

Secretly she was afraid he blamed her.

 

Besides her on the couch Sean released an aggravated sigh. “Why are you so concerned about Nick?” he asked. “He’s perfectly fine.”

 

Adalind frowned. “His girlfriend almost died,” she reminded Sean sharply. “That’s not something one just shrugs off.”

 

Sean worked his jaw, his expression unreadable. The intensity behind his eyes made her shift uncomfortably.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

He breathed heavily. “Adalind I’m not stupid,” he said.

 

Now she was confused. “I’m not sure I follow...” she admitted.

 

“Burkhardt spent the majority of this so called dinner glaring at me,” he said.

 

Adalind laughed. “That’s ludicrous!” she dismissed. “Nick likes you.” For the most part anyways. Though maybe like was too strong of a word. Amicable. _Yes his feelings towards Sean were amicable._

 

“Perhaps but he obviously doesn’t like us together.”

 

Adalind dropped her eyes to her hands. That was a bit trickier. Nick was privy to the ups and downs of their relationship, his hesitance was in a way justified. “I’m sure it’s just wariness more than anything... Nick and I have been friends for a while...” her voice trailed off as she grappled with trying to explain herself without making things worse.

Like admitting that she’d confined to Nick about their relationship.

 

“You know what I think?” Sean began. He waited until she met his gaze once more. “I think he’s jealous. I think he might have more than platonic feelings for you and I hate to even say it but I think it’s not completely one-sided.”

 

“What?!” Adalind blurted.

 

She could understand Juliette getting the wrong idea- the woman spent most of her days talking to animals that’s bound to unhinge a few screws here and there, but Sean knew her. At least she’d thought he did.

 

“What are you trying to say?” she demanded.

 

He shrugged. “I’m not sure Adalind,” he admitted. “All I know is I ask you to move in with me thinking this is what you also want and you act like the conversation never happened.”

 

 “I’m still thinking about it,” she said defensively. _And it was true, mostly_. She’d been thinking about nothing else- except ending Juliette and Nick of course- and she had yet to reach a decision. “This is a big step for me. I never once rushed you.” She added.

 

Sean opened his mouth but before any words could come out the front door opened and closed, shortly afterwards Nick walked in.

 

Adalind could tell from the look in his face that something horrible had happened. Immediately dread filled her stomach. She was even too scared to ask, thankfully Sean asked the burning question for her.

 

“Juliette okay?” he asked.

 

His question seemed to shake Nick from whatever stupor he’d lapsed in. “Yeah, she’s going to be fine,” he answered but didn’t elaborate further.

 

His shoulders were tense and he had a faraway look in his eyes.

 

“I think I should be going,” Sean announced.

 

Adalind nodded though her focus was on Nick. She did however manage to tear herself from him long enough to see Sean out.

 

“I’ll give you time,” Sean said at the door step. “But I’m not going to wait forever, Adalind.”

 

Adalind wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say so instead she nodded before closing the door behind him.

 

She found Nick hunched over in the kitchen nursing a beer.

 

“So you’re going to tell me what’s wrong?” she asked moving to stand before him.

 

He heaved a sigh, lifting his downcast eyes. “I choose you,” he said softly.

 

Adalind’s expression was one of confusion. “I don’t think I follow…”

 

Nick straightened up, placing the bottle on the counter. “Juliette asked me to choose and I chose you.” He elaborated.

 

To say she was floored was an understatement. Now Adalind’s shock wasn’t so much about Nick’s choice it was the fact that Juliette actually asked him to choose. Did that woman not watch Friends? There was no way Nick would have chosen her over Adalind.

 

Still she couldn’t exactly say all this since Nick looked really bummed out about the whole thing. A shame since she had the perfect happy dance for the occasion too.

 

“So I guess you ended things with her?” she asked using her most sympathetic tone.

 

Nick snorted. “You could at least pretend to sound less thrilled about it,” he chided.

 

“But I am sad.”

 

“Adalind you’re practically dancing with glee,” Nick deadpanned.

 

She threw her hands up in surrender. “Okay fine so this isn’t the worst thing ever but I am sorry you had to end things with her,” she admitted.

 

Nick just shrugged. “I was stupid to think I could actually make a relationship work with my lifestyle,” he said with a self depreciating grin.

 

“Oh come on Nick, one bad relationship does not mean you’re destined to be alone!”

 

“I should probably adopt Majique...”

 

Adalind rolled her eyes. “There’s only one thing that can help you now,” she said sagely.

 

Nick arched his eyebrows. “Adalind I don’t think that’s a good idea... you remember how it went down last time,” he said with a bit of trepidation.

 

She smiled. “That was last time,” she assured him.

 

“Still... I don’t know if I still have it in me... this thing with Juliette really messed me up.”

 

Adalind placed a comforting hand on his arm, staring into his eyes. “Nick, there is nothing drunk karaoke can’t fix.”

 

/

 

It was after his third attempt to pull off his socks failed spectacularly that Nick finally admitted to himself that he’d perhaps drank too much.

 

“It could be a lot worse,” Adalind said where she stood struggling with the clasp of her bra.

 

“Worse than this?” Nick asked finally giving up and simply throwing himself on the bed.

 

The movement seemed to tip the room over and for a while he had difficulty focusing.

 

“If it’s any consolation you sang the hell out of It’s Raining Men,” his so called best friend commented.

 

Her top was still on but it seemed she’d managed to pull off her bra without breaking an arm.

 

Just reaching his bedroom had been a mission in itself. The stairs had thwarted their ascent several times before they decided to use the railing to guide them.

 

“Yeah I did, I really went in,” Nick agreed.

 

Adalind laughed as she fell besides him. “You know two tequila shots ago a sleepover seemed like such a smart idea,” she mused.

 

He chuckled. “Remember when we first moved in how often we used to have those?” he asked her. “I swear I watched Breakfast at Tiffany’s so many times I could recite some of the scenes in my head backwards.”

 

Adalind propped herself on her elbow so she could stare down at him. “I think we finally started acting our ages,” she teased, brushing a stray lock of hair off his forehead.

 

Nick smiled. “To think there was a time we almost killed each other...”

 

“Just goes to show, there’s a thin line between love and hate.”

 

A content silence fell between them as they stared at each other.

 

“You know what Hank reminded of today?” Nick began.

 

Adalind shook her head.

 

“Our New Year’s Eve ritual,” he supplied.

 

She made a face. “I’d actually forgotten about that dumb ritual,” she admitted ruefully.

 

Nick laughed. “It was a dumb ritual,” he agreed, tracing a finger across Adalind’s jaw.

 

He was mesmerized by how soft her skin felt.

 

“How did it even start?” she asked.

 

_Was it his imagination or did her voice sound almost breathless?_ Nick felt like the room was slowly titling to the side again.

 

“I honestly can’t remember,” he said.

_Had Adalind’s eyes always been that deep blue?_ He wondered.

 

“You won’t believe what Sean said to me today...” Adalind said.

 

The last thing Nick wanted to talk about was Sean Renard.

 

Still...

 

“What he say?”

 

Adalind laughed nervously. “It’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard,” she said with a shake of her head, causing her blonde hair to fall like a curtain over them. “He said you’re jealous. Crazy huh?”

 

He chuckled, his hand falling to the back of her head.

 

“You’re right,” he said.

 

The room was tilting again, because why else was his face suddenly so close to Adalind’s?

 

He could feel her breath on his lips, tickling the stubble he was considering growing out as a beard.

 

“It’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard,” he uttered before crashing his lips against Adalind’s.

 

The contact took him by surprise, yet instead of pulling away he found himself sinking further into the kiss.

 

He could hear his own heart beat in his eardrums, loud and erratic. Everything seemed to be moving fast yet also painstakingly slow. The room was definitely tilting to the side.

 

_I’m falling._ Nick realised before his thoughts became a muddle mess of senses.

 

/

 

“Do I even want to ask why you’re wearing a scarf and shades?”

 

Adalind sighed dramatically as she pulled of her sunglasses. “You won’t believe the evening I had,” she began with a groan.

 

Naomi closed the door to Adalind’s office behind her, a smirk on her face. “Let me guess, you accidently poisoned Nick’s girlfriend?” she asked.

 

“How do you know that?’ Adalind asked suspiciously.

 

“You’re mother posted about it on the SheBeist forum,” Naomi explained. “You have to admit it’s a bit funny.” She added with a chuckle.

 

“Juliette could have died.”

 

_Honestly was she the only one who had any moral fabric to speak of?_ Adalind wondered perplexed.

 

“Well yeah but it’s funny because she didn’t die?” her friend said with an eye roll. “What’s really going on with you, even your sense of humour is shot?

 

Adalind didn’t know how she could explain the heavy make out session with Nick without hearing an ‘I told you so’.  She was still trying to make sense of how they went from drinking and singing karaoke to making out.  And her hand might have ventured south – it was all a confusing mess.

 

“What ever it is Adalind I swear on my heart I won’t judge you,” Naomi said sincerely.

 

Adalind eyed her but Naomi looked sincere enough and she really needed to talk to someone about what happened.

 

“So the thing is…” she began nervously. “ I might have kind of kissed Nick.”

 

Naomi blinked, her eyebrows arched. “And what?”  She asked confused. “You also might have kind of forgotten the English language while you were deep throating a Grimm?”

 

“Naomi!” Adalind exclaimed.

 

“What, you’re the one talking in riddles!”  She retorted.

 

“My English grammar is so not the issue right now,” Adalind whined.

 

“Of course it is,” Naomi insisted. “This is what happens when a Hexenbeist kisses a Grimm. First she starts speaking in nonsensical sentences next thing she wants to forsake her abilities.”

 

Adalind just gaped at her friend. “How did we get to forsaking abilities?” she asked perplexed.

 

Naomi threw her hands in the air. “I don’t know!”  She exclaimed. “What do you expect dropping such a bomb on me?”

 

“Er… maybe some support?”

 

“I’m not a waist trainer go look elsewhere,” her friend huffed, eyes wide.

 

Adalind couldn’t believe Naomi was freaking out like this, of all the people she could confide in she’d been certain she’d at least handle it better. “What happened to not judging me?” she asked sarcastically.

 

“I swore on my heart, Adalind,” Naomi retorted. “We both know I don’t have one.”

 

Somehow she couldn’t exactly dispute that. It was a running joke in their close-knit group that if anyone ever need to perform a _Contaminatio Ritualis_ they’d be real disappointed if they used Naomi.

 

“I think I’m going to have a panic attack,” the brunette announced, looking pale and sickly.

 

“What for?” Adalind asked baffled. “You aren’t the one who has potentially made things awkward with her platonic best friend by sticking your tongue in his mouth!”

 

She hadn’t even been able to look Nick in the eye this morning. They’d both been drunk but not drunk enough to forget possibly the best lip lock of her life. _Did this mean their friendship was over? Worse, one of them would have to move?!_

 

Naomi took calming breathes before seeming to regain her composure. “Okay, maybe this isn’t too bad.”  She began. “The kiss was awful and you guys can laugh over cupcakes and The Brady Brunch reruns or whatever it is Hexenbeist and Grimm friends do to pass the time.”

 

“You make it sound like we’re retarded or something.”

 

“Well obviously!”

 

Adalind ripped her scarf off her face. “And the kiss wasn’t awful…” she said warily.

 

“Okay so it was average.”

 

“It wasn’t average either…”

 

Naomi’s eyes widened. “Please don’t say it was good,” she begged.

 

Adalind hung her head. “It was the best kiss I’d ever had,” she admitted mournfully

 

“Oh crap.”

 

“My sentiments exactly,” Adalind quipped dryly.

 


End file.
